


Sorry About That-Rusame

by Bats_Are_Awesome



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/M, FrUK, M/M, RusAme, Ukranada, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats_Are_Awesome/pseuds/Bats_Are_Awesome
Summary: **THIS IS COUNTRYHUMANS NOT HETALIA!**Countryhumans is the lovechild of Polandball/Countryballs and Hetalia.TRIGGER WARNINGS:Self-Harm (I describe it in detail more than once, there are flags)DepressionStrong LanguageSomething close to abuseBad Russian SkillsTHERE IS A SEQUEL





	1. Chapter 1

For Russia, it was a normal day-help Ukraine and Belarus cook breakfast, walk to school with them, and go to class. His classes were fairly normal, even biology. One kid dropped an egg during their osmosis lab (cough South Korea cough) and when the teacher left the room for paper towels, Poland pulled out a dvd for the movie Osmosis Jones. They sat and watched that, even with the teacher trying to get it turned off (he did not succeed).   
For America, on the other hand, things went slightly worse- after his final class, he was cornered by China and North Korea.  
"What do you want?" he asked aggressively, trying to hide his slight worry.   
"What do we want? We want you to realize that you are absolutely nothing. Nobody cares about you. You can't accomplish anything! You're completely worthless!" after N. Korea's little speech, they beat him up and left him unconscious on the ground. They shoved him under some brush and left for home.  
Canada was waiting for America outside the school, and was going from irritated with America's absence to worried. He saw Russia walking towards him on his phone. Maybe he shoved him a locker? Eh, I'll just ask him if he's seen him.   
"Hey Russia! Have you seen America?" Russia looked up.  
"Yeah, he's in my 3rd and my lunch. I saw him then. Why?" He replied.  
"We always walk home together, but he isn't here, and I'm worried. He pissed off China the other day, and I'm worried they might have tried to hurt him. I know you don't really like him, but could you help me look? Everyone else has left." Canada hated how desperate he sounded, but he did need Russia's help. Russia tilted his head slightly, as if considering.   
"Okay, but let me text my dad first" he typed on his phone for a few seconds and then put it in his bag. "Пошли!" (Let's go!")He told Canada. The two of them took off in search of America.  
~le time skip 'cause I'm lazy af~  
The two of them had been looking around for about a quarter of an hour when Canada finally found America partially hidden under a bush.  
"RUSSIA! I FOUND HIM!" Russia sprinted over and together, they pulled him out from under the bush.   
"Oh my god..." America was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood ran down his face and his shirt was stained red. Russia scooped him up in his arms and turned towards Canada. "I'm following you. My house is probably farther than yours." Canada nodded and took off running. Russia somehow managed to keep up with him(adrenaline)and Canada threw open the door to his house and let Russia in. Thankfully, Canada and America's parents weren't home yet. They would NOT have let Russia inside. Canada led Russia to America's room, where America was placed on his bed. "Okay, Canada. Bring me hydrogen peroxide, paper towels, bandages, big band-aids, two Tylenol pills, and a glass of water. Oh, and a damp cloth." Canada was back in less than a minute with the stuff. "You might not want to watch this, it will be bloody." Canada retreated to the door, but stayed in the room. Russia picked up the hydrogen peroxide and wet the paper towels with it. He pressed the towel against some of the cuts on his face and placed the band-aids on top of them. At some point, Canada left the room, and Russia slowly unwrapped the bandages on America's arms, expecting to see the worst. Sure enough, cuts littered his forearms. Russia winced slightly, but still wiped the blood off, disinfected any open wounds, and carefully re-wrapped his arms. Eventually, he felt that America was going to survive this, and left the water and Tylenol on his bedside table. "Canada? America's going to be okay, he's just going to be in a little bit of pain for a while. No broken or cracked bones." He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a key being inserted in the lock. The two boys turned to look at the door. U.K. stepped inside and froze when he saw Russia standing in his living room. He seemed to be rather shocked, and struggled to find words.   
"Get out of my house, communist! Now!" Canada jumped up from his seat.   
"No, dad, he just saved America's life!" The U.K. seemed skeptical, but didn't keep yelling at Russia. He went upstairs and checked on America(still unconscious) and thanked Russia(very grudgingly) before telling him that 'he should go home before his father got worried', so he did.  
_______________________________________(These are here because I'm copying and pasting from Wattpad. You can read it there too, my name is @BatsAreAwesome)

America came to a couple hours later, right around 5pm. When he woke up, he found the Tylenol and the water, which he downed pretty quickly. He was confused, due to the fact he had gone from in a fight by the school to his room, and he was covered in band-aids and there were new bandages on his arms-wAIT SHIT SOMEONE HAD RE-DONE HIS BANDAGES FUCK WHO  
America headed downstairs to be greeted with the smell of food. Canada saw him first.   
"AMERICA! You're alive! How do you feel?!?"   
"Fine, I guess, other than the injuries I got today." He replied, watching for Canada's reaction.  
"So what happened? How did you get so beaten up?" America sighed quietly, recalling the day's events.  
"I insulted North Korea and China, and they got upset and beat me up. But who took care of me? Surely I didn't put these band-aids on myself."   
"Russia 'took care of you'. He was the one who carried you here."   
"Which I dislike very much." U.K. chimed in quietly. America thought that over while he ate with his family.  
Meanwhile, at Russia's house, his siblings badgered him with questions.(I see Ukraine as a boy and Belarus as a girl kk?)  
"Was he dead?"  
"Who beat him up?"  
"Was there a lot of blood?"   
"Did he wake up and try to kill you?"  
Russia sighed loudly. He was not in the mood to answer his siblings, especially after learning that America...cuts. That wasn't something you expected from one of the most powerful kids in school. He managed to escape his siblings and get into his room.  
___________  
School, the next day  
___________  
America still went to school the next day, ignoring the stares and whispers. When lunch came, however, he did not head to his normal table. He walked over to Russia.  
"Hey, Russia. I owe you one. Thanks for, uh, saving my life." Russia turned around in his seat and half-smiles at him.   
"Yeah, no problem. Tell me if North and China give you any trouble, kay?" He held his hand out, and America awkwardly high-fived him. He headed back to his lunch table and took his seat, only to be greeted with Japan's suspicious attitude.  
"Why were you talking to Russia, America-Senpai?" Japan asked, glaring at Russia before refocusing her attention on America.   
"He saved my life yesterday after North Korea and China beat me up." He replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. After lunch, America hurried to his next class. Before he was able to get through the door, China grabbed him and threw him against the locker.  
"Brave of you to come back to school so soon. Next time Russia won't find you so easily." China faked a smile and walked off. Slightly shaken, America took his seat in class next to Japan, who was reading one of her mangas.   
"Hi America-Senpai!" She greeted him cheerfully. "Has Russia tried talking to you anymore?"   
"Umm, no? He waved at me in the hallway, but that was it. Why?"   
"Oh, no reason!" She lied. At that point, Ms. WTO walked in and started class.  
___________  
After the dismissal bell rang at the end of the day, Russia was waiting for Ukraine so the three of them could walk home together. He saw someone running towards him, and thinking it was Ukraine, looked up. Nope, it was...Japan?  
"Russia! Russia! Come here, I need to talk to you!" She grabbed Russia by the arm and pulled him away from a concerned-looking Belarus. Once they were out of earshot of other people, Japan turned to face him. "Okay, let's get one thing straight-America-Senpai is mine. We are going to be together." Russia snorted.   
"You think I like him like that? C'mon Japan, I don't feel that way about him. We still haven't even said we're friends yet." Japan seemed satisfied with his answer and left, smiling and waving.   
And then she got hit by a bus  
Just kidding  
If you get that reference I am proud  
Anyways  
__________  
America and Canada were walking home together like normal, telling each other stories about their day.   
"So, did China or North bother you today?" Canada asked. America paused, but then shook his head.   
"Nope, I seemed to be off their radar for the most part." He told his brother. Later, he told his parents the same thing, and was able to escape after dinner.   
——Self-harm warning ahead——  
He shut and locked the bathroom door, exhaling with a shaky breath. He took a few steps towards the sink and bent down, pulling out the little box from under the sink. He set it on the counter, pulling the lid off. The sharp blades glimmered, and he carefully unwrapped his bandages. He picked up one of the razors and started to cut himself, beads of blood following the razor's sharp edge. He cut himself until blood stained his forearms red. He washed the blade off in the sink, let water rinse the blood off, and re-wrapped his arms. He was almost finished when someone banged on the bathroom door.   
"AMERICA, I DESPERATELY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE IN 30 SECONDS I WILL PEE ON YOUR BED! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"(this was a common threat from my sister) America jumped, and haphazardly throwing the bandages back in the box and putting the lid on, shoved it under the sink. He flushed the toilet, ran a little water on his hands, and opened the door. Canada pushes past him and shoved him out, slamming the door. America walked to his room, and collapsing on his bed, pulled his phone out to waste time until bed.  
__________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

When America walked into school the next day, he noticed that the entire goddamn school(all 197 countries) were crowded around a poster on the wall. Luckily, America was taller than most of the countries, and he was able to get the idea pretty quickly.  
Snowflake Dance!  
Tuesday, November 29th!  
5-9pm!  
$5 per person!  
Hope to see you there!  
(There will be concessions!)  
America shrugged, deciding that he'd only go for the food(admit it that's the only reason anyone goes). As he turned around, he accidentally bumped into Russia.  
"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Russia smiled slightly.  
"It's fine. What's this about?" He asked, gesturing at the sea of people.  
"That Snowflake Dance they host every November, the one where that kid got high and dumped a bowl of punch on his ex-girlfriend and proceeded to tell her that she was missing the punchline when she got mad at him." Russia chuckled at the memory.  
"Yeah, I sure do remember that. That was very interesting." After a few seconds of silence, America adjusted his backpack and waved good-bye to Russia.  
____________________  
Btw here are some schedules:  
America's schedule-  
7:30-9:15am-Math(Mr. NATO)  
9:15-11am-Biology(Mr. E.U.)  
11-11:30am-Lunch(The best part of the day)  
11:30-12:45pm-History(Ms. WTO)  
12:45-2pm-English(Ms. WHO)(shut up I don't know what else to put so World Health it is)  
Russia's schedule-  
7:30-9:15am-Biology  
9:15-11am-English  
11-11:30am-Lunch  
11:30-12:45pm-History  
12:45-2pm-Math  
(If you ask I will add other's schedules)  
_________________________  
~3rd block~  
"Alright class, today we are getting some new seats!" Ms. WTO announces. Most of the class groans, but a few people go 'yes!'. Everyone goes to line up against the wall, and Ms. WTO starts placing kids. Japan looks ready to kill when America is placed next to Russia and she is across the room from him. Russia grins and leans closer to America.  
"Japan looks pissed. I think she was pretty bent on sitting next to you." He whispered. America turned towards Japan and waved at her. She smiled at him, but when she looked at Russia, she had a full-on glare that looked like THIS:

America and Russia grinned at each other and finished class.  
____________________  
After the dismissal bell rang for 4th block, America headed to his locker to drop off his books. After doing so, he shut the door and spun around only to see Russia standing there.  
"Geez! Don't scare me like that! But what's up?" America said. Russia sighed and grabbed him by the elbow(it is possible, it has happened to me before), pulling him away from his locker. Once they were outside, Russia made sure nobody could hear them, and he faced America.  
"You better start explaining that to me, right now." Russia told him, pointing at his bandaged forearms. America's face paled.  
"W-What? Why?" He asked, stuttering slightly. "Explain what?"   
"America, when you got beaten up, I took your bandages off to check for injuries, and well..." Russia's voice trailed off, leaving the two of them in silence. After a few seconds of very awkward silence, only interrupted by the shouts of other kids leaving school, America spoke up again.   
"Are-are you the only one that saw them?" America asked, sounding worried. Russia nodded.   
"Canada left the room before I ever removed the bandages. Nobody else saw, nor have I told anyone." Russia reassured him. America let out a breath of relief. "But why, America? What could drive you to do something like this?" Russia asked. America started to explain, until what Russia said caught up with him. 'like this'? Why wouldn't he just say 'like that'? 'this, is too personal. Does he do it too?  
"Do-do you-cut?" America asked him. Russia froze.   
"Why would you think that?" He replied, a nervous expression becoming more obvious on his face.   
"Well, this sounds weird, and I'm probably over-analyzing things, but you said this instead of that, and 'this' is more personal." America told him. Once it was out of his head, it sounded pretty stupid. Russia sighed, and crossed his arms.  
"Fine. Yes, I cut too. And this is hypocritical of me, but you shouldn't do it." America let out a quiet chuckle.   
"Maybe we could help each other." America proposed. Russia mulled it over for a minute before a small smile lit his face up. He stuck his hand out, and he and America shook on it.  
"Alright, friend. See you soon, I hope!" Russia said, walking back towards the school where his siblings were waiting. Canada ran up to America.  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
"What was that about?" Canada asked America as they started their walk home.  
"Russia and I decided to be friends." He told his brother.  
"Ooh~when are you going make him your boyfriend?" Canada teased. America scoffed and pulled out his phone when another thought occurred to him.  
"I forgot to ask for his phone number!" Canada looked up.  
"I can ask Ukraine to get it for you." Canada told him, switching to his messages and typing.  
"Okay-wait, why do you have Ukraine's number?" He asked.  
"Because, like you and Russia, we are friends." Canada said, taking America's phone from him. "What's your passcode?" He asked.  
"One-seven-seven-six," He replied. Canada added Russia to his contacts and handed his phone back to him. America decided to text him later.  
_____________  
Russia was chillaxing in his room when he received a text from an unknown number.  
(DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER I MADE IT UP)  
872-242-1776  
Hi Russia! This is America!  
Россия  
Oh, hi America!  
Америка  
What are ya up to? I'm bored  
Россия  
Nothing much, Belarus slapped Ukraine, so she's getting yelled at rn  
Америка  
Oh no! Anyways, now that we're friends, we should hang out!  
Россия  
Хорошо, where would we go? I just ate dinner so definitely not food  
Америка  
How about the park?  
Россия   
Sounds good, when?  
Америка  
Want to just go right now?  
Россия  
Sure, see you there!  
________________________________  
Russia rolled off his bed and headed downstairs. He passed Belarus on the staircase, and she looked pretty upset. Russia approached his father, who was now reading a book by some guy named Karl Marx (XD sorry I had to).  
"Do you need something, Россия?" His father asked.  
"Да, I wanted to hang out with a friend of mine. May I?" Russia asked, silently praying. His father did not look up from his book.   
"Which friend?" Darn.   
"Америка..." He said quietly. Now his father looked up.  
"Америка? I didn't think any of my children would favor capitalists." Russia did not hear anything in his voice, but he knew he was getting upset.   
"Пап, пожалуйста?[Dad, please?] I already told him I would meet him there." He pleaded. His father set his book down on the table and was silent for a few minutes.   
"УКРАИНЕ![UKRAINE!]" His father shouted. Russia jumped, having not expected the outburst.  
"ЧТО?!?[WHAT?!?]" Could be heard from upstairs.  
"Идите сюда![Come here!]" Ukraine came running downstairs.   
"What is it?" He asked. His dad pointed at Russia and said,   
"He wants to go hang out with a friend of his-Америка-and I'm not sure if I should let him go. What do you say?" Ukraine looked rather confused.  
"I mean, I don't care if he goes. Less noise in the house." Ukraine answered. USSR nodded.  
"Okay then. Why don't you go with him, then? Make sure he's safe?" Russia could tell Ukraine was not happy about this.  
"Что?!? Нет спасибо![What?!? No thank you!]" Ukraine told him.  
____________________  
"Блядь ты.[Fuck you.]" Ukraine told him as they walked towards the park. Russia snorted.  
"I didn't know he was gonna do that, so don't blame me!" Russia defended himself. When they got to the park, Ukraine ditched him and headed for a bench on the far side of the park.  
"Come and get me when it's time to go home, брат!" Ukraine yelled.  
"Did he just call you a brat?" America asked. Russia laughed.  
"No, брат means brother." He told America.   
"Oh, whoops. But they're probably both accurate." Russia pretended to be offended, and clutched his chest and gasped.  
Russia and America had been walking around the park for roughly half an hour, making jokes and telling stories about their lives. Suddenly, Russia's phone rang. He answered the call immediately after seeing who it was.  
"Привет, пап.[Hello, dad.]"  
"Нет.[No.]"  
"...хорошо...[Okay]"  
"До свиданья. Я тебя люблю.[Goodbye. I love you.]" Russia hung up the phone. "I have to go home now. Goodbye America. Thanks for, well, being мой друг." When America looked confused, Russia corrected himself. "My friend." America smiled.  
"No problem. I'm glad to have a friend. The two of them hugged, and then parted ways.  
"Украине! Пошли![Ukraine! Let's go!]" He yelled to his brother.  
"Куда?[To where?]" Ukraine replied, standing up and stretching.  
"В дом.[To the house.]" Russia told him.  
"Хорошо.[Okay]" The two brothers headed home.  
________________  
When America got home, he was confronted by Canada.  
"So how was your date with Russia?" America glared at him.   
"It wasn't a date, Canada. Geez. We just talked for a bit." He snapped.  
"Why so def-" Canada was cut off by U.K.  
"Where have you been, America?" America blanched as he turned to face his father.  
"I was just-uh-out for-for a walk." His father stared at him, clearly not buying it. "Fine, fine. I was hanging out with Russia-"  
"RUSSIA? The COMMUNIST? Son of THE GODDAMNED U.S.S.R.?!?!? What the hell were you thinking? You're grounded for a month! To your room! Now! No complaining!" America stomped off to his room, grumbling under his breath. He slammed the door behind himself and flopped face-first onto his bed. A few minutes later his dad came in to take his phone, and America soon fell asleep.  
Russia had texted America several times the following morning, but he wasn't responding. He figured that maybe he was just sleeping in late and sent a final message that said 'hope to see you at school' and started getting ready for the day. Once he arrived at school with Ukraine and Belarus, he subconsciously started looking for America. He spotted Canada first, and waving goodbye to his siblings, walked over to him.  
"Hey, Canada! Do you know where America is? He didn't answer any of my texts this morning." Canada turned to face him.  
"Aww, looking for your boyfriend? Well, he got grounded. He also forgot his jacket, so he ran back to get it—he should be here any minute now." Canada informed him. Russia nodded, a slight blush-not enough for Canada to notice-tinted his face.   
"Do you know why he got grounded?" He asked.  
"Yeah, dad...didn't exactly love the idea of him being alone with you at the park." Russia shook his head and laughed a bit.   
"Well, my dad wasn't happy with the idea either. He made Ukraine go with me." Canada laughed at this. At some point, America had snuck up behind Russia, and now he pulled his ushanka down over the taller boy's eyes. Russia yelled out, "Hey!" and pushed his ushanka up. Spinning around, he saw America.  
"Ты маленькое дерьмо![You little shit!] You'll pay for that!" He joked, snagging America's backpack and keeping him from sprinting off. Russia carefully took America's sunglasses off his face and held them high in the air. America fought his way out of Russia's grip and reached up, trying to get his glasses back. He was not, however, tall enough to do so.   
"C'mon man, I didn't take your hat! This isn't fair!" America whined. Russia laughed and handed him his sunglasses. The three of them chatted until the bell for first rang, and they went their separate ways.  
__________________  
Japan was...well, to say she was angry was an understatement. No, she was...absolutely fucking pissed at Russia. Why?  
"He is trying to take you away from me, America-Senpai! I can't let that happen! He doesn't even care about you!" Japan was starting to rant, and America tried to calm her down.  
"Japan-no, Japan, listen-Japan! He is not trying to take me away from you! I can have more than one friend, okay? Just, chill!" Japan huffed at his response. America sighed quietly. Why is she like this? Why can't she just let me be friends with Russia instead of trying to push him out of my life?   
_________________  
Russia sat behind Canada and Ukraine in English. Right now, the two of them were passing notes. When Ukraine went to hand the paper back to Canada, Russia leaned forward and snatched the paper out of his brother's hand.  
"Россия! Что за черт? Верни это![Russia! What the hell? Return it!]" Ukraine whisper-shouted. Russia stuck his tongue out at him and unfolded the paper. Ukraine tried to grab it, but Russia just moved it father away.  
(Underlined type is Ukraine, italicized is Canada)  
What's up I'm bored  
Haha same  
We should hang out after school  
My dad wouldn't approve...  
You could come to my house  
Are you sure?  
Of course! I'd love to have my best friend over  
Russia grinned and added a little extra to Ukraine's last message:  
Also, I kind of have a crush on you  
Russia pocketed the note for the remainder of class. When the bell rang, he caught up with Canada in the hallway.   
"Canada! Hey, Canada! Ukraine dropped this, i saw you guys passing it back and forth. Here, take it." Russia told him. Canada smiled as he took it from him, and thanked him. Russia headed for the lunchroom, and ended up behind Japan in the lunch line.  
"Hey, Japan. How are you?" He asked her. Japan saw him and narrowed her eyes at him. Russia was confused by her refusal to talk to him. "Japan? What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk to you." she snapped, still not looking at him.  
"What? Why not? Are you mad at me about something?" Russia asked, trying to think if he had offended her in any way recently.  
"Yes, I am mad at you." She told him.   
"Then what are you upset with me about? Don't be cryptic and expect me to know; just tell me outright, and we can solve this!" When Japan didn't say anything, Russia huffed. Why can't she just tell me what's wrong? By this point, they were out of the lunch line. Japan made a beeline for the table America was sitting at. He walked to his table(it wasn't too far from America's) and sat down in front of Ukraine. When he went to say hi to Ukraine, he saw that something was making him really angry.  
"Привет, брат...[Hello, brother...]" Ukraine growled.   
"Hi...is something wrong?" He asked, being very guarded.  
"Да...are you not going to apologize?" Now Russia was really confused-why was everyone mad at him?  
"What did I do?" Russia asked. But then he remembered-the note he gave to Canada! "OH! That? Hahahahaha...yeah, I just couldn't resist! Sorry, мой брат.[my brother.]" Ukraine fixated on him a full-on glare; Russia, meanwhile, burst into laughter. "So what did he say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ukraine slammed his fist down on the table, attracting a few other people's attention; more specifically, Belarus, Germany, and Poland.   
"That wasn't funny! He came up to me right before I got in here and asked me out on a date!" Ukraine told him. Russia felt his jaw drop at this news.  
"Did you say yes???" Russia asked excitedly. Ukraine's face was solid proof-it was bright red. "Awww! That is so sweet!" The others sitting at their table either nodded or patted Ukraine on the back. Russia happened to look up and see America, who waved him over as soon as he saw him.   
"Hey guys I'm gonna go sit with America, хорошо?" They nodded and kept talking. Russia maneuvered through the tables until he made it to America's. He patted an open spot next to him.   
"What's up, мой друг?" America smiled at him.  
"You know I don't speak Russian, that's not fair." America said. Russia went 'mm-hmm' and kept eating.  
"Want to learn some Russian? Here's how you say 'You are awesome': 'Ты маленькое дерьмо'(this actually means "you little shit").  
"Ты маленькое дерьмо" America repeated. Ukraine has wandered over to America's table after Russia, and now he sat down next to Canada. "Hey Ukraine! Your brother just taught me some Russian! Want to hear?" Ukraine nodded. "Okay, so, here we go: Ukraine, Ты маленькое дерьмо!" Ukraine spit out his food and started laughing, and Russia had his face buried in his hands. "What? What's wrong?" America asked, not realizing he had been tricked.   
"'Ты маленькое дерьмо' means 'you little shit', America." Ukraine told him whilst laughing.  
"You tricked me!" He said to Russia, and tried to push him off his chair. The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. America and Russia walked to class together, still laughing about America calling Ukraine a little shit.  
"Wow, Russia. I think that Ты маленькое дерьмо."  
"That doesn't make any sense. "I am a you little shit?" They once again laughed, entering the classroom. Japan launches herself at America the second they walked in, wrapping her arms around him.  
"America-Senpai! I can hang out with you after school today! I will see you at your house after!" America pushed her off him, glancing at Russia.  
"I...never agreed to-" Japan cut him off.  
"See you then, America-Senpai!" She took her seat, and America and Russia took theirs.  
"I don't know what that was. I never asked her to hang out with me." America whispered to Russia.  
"Yeah, that was weird. She was also super upset with me in the lunch line today-"  
"Mr. Russia, do you and America need to finish your conversation in the hallway?" The teacher asked.  
"No ma'am. Sorry about that." Russia replied.  
The teacher nodded sharply and went back to the board.  
__________________  
America and Canada were walking home together.  
"So...I have a boyfriend..." Canada said out of the blue. America was shooketh.   
"What!? Who?" He asked.  
"Umm, Ukraine." America burst out into laughter.  
"That's so cute! How did it happen?"  
"Weell...Ukraine and I were passing notes in class, and Russia got the paper, and apparently he added onto it-he wrote 'Also, I kind of have a crush on you' and he gave me the paper after class, and I opened it. I was actually surprised, but I liked Ukraine, so I asked him out before we went in the lunchroom, and he said yes, and now we're dating!" Canada told him. The two of them laughed at the story, and meanwhile, Japan ran up behind them.  
"AMERICA-SENPAI!!" She yelled, running after them as fast as she could. America's face paled.  
"Run." He said to Canada. Canada nodded, and the two of them took off running. America started to head towards their house, but Canada tugged him in another direction.  
"No, she'll guess we went home! Let's go to Ukraine's house! She'd never guess!"   
_________________  
Russia was sitting on the couch doing his math homework when someone knocked on the door. Belarus jumped up, saying 'I got it!'. Russia looked up when she opened the door, and he saw America and Canada standing there, out of breath.  
"Are you guys okay? It looks like you ran all the way here. How did you even know where to find our house?" Russia asked. America held up Russia's notebook. He ushered them inside and took the notebook.  
"This will sound weird, but Japan tried to follow us home, so we ran away, and we ended up here." America told him. Russia chuckled.  
"That doesn't sound weird at all! I would've done the same thing!"   
"Канада?[Canada?] What are you doing here?" Ukraine asked, having just come downstairs. Canada went to answer him, but was cut off.  
"Да, what are they doing here?" USSR stood in the doorway to the kitchen, towering over the five kids. His arms were crossed, giving off an intimidating air. Silence filled the room until Belarus spoke up.  
"Япония преследовала их.[Japan pursued them.]" She told her father. He nodded slowly.   
"When will they be leaving?" He asked. America and Canada glanced at each other.  
"When Japan stops chasing us-Hopefully she doesn't hang around at our house for too long. She should be gone in a few minutes for sure, but she might show up here." America guessed.  
"Well, if you're being chased, you are welcome to stay until she is gone." USSR answered. "But just know I do not appreciate having capitalists in my home, so I am doing you a favor." He turned his back and walked off. Right then, America's phone buzzed.  
Japan   
America-Senpai, where did you go? You are not at your house!  
America? Are you okay?  
America! Answer me please!  
I will wait for you at your house until you come home  
Why are you leaving me on read? That is not nice!  
Fine. If you don't want to talk to me, I will just go home.  
America turned to Russia.   
"I guess Canada and I should leave now. Japan says she left, and we don't want to upset your dad." He told him.   
"Aww, I was enjoying hanging out with you. We need to do this more often!" Russia said, looking up from his math homework. America nodded enthusiastically. The two of them hugged, and Canada and America headed out, thanking Russia's dad before closing the front door.  
The next day was Saturday(thank goodness) and America planned on chillaxing all day long. His parents would be gone all day, so he and Canada had the house to themselves. Canada pokes his head into America's room around eight. "Time for breakfast, we can make pancakes, eh?" America nodded and after Canada left, rolled out of bed. Half an hour later, they were sitting on the couch.   
"Hey, Ukraine and Russia want to come hang out, you good with that?" Canada asked.  
"Yeah, of course!" He replied. "I'll go get ready for the day."  
___________________  
Ding-dong  
America opened the door and Russia and Ukraine stepped inside.  
"Hey guys! C'mon Russ, I'll show you my room!"   
"Russ?" He asked, following America.  
"Yeah, since we're friends, we can have nicknames for each other!" America told him.  
"Okay, 'Meri." America did the 'pffttt' thing(idk how to write that)and he sat down on his bed. He patted the space next to him, and Russia sat down. "What do you want to do?" Russia asked.  
"Want to play video games?"  
"Sure!"  
"Mario Kart?"  
"You're on!"


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, they got bored with playing video games. Luckily, Canada and Ukraine invited them to play a game they'd invented.   
"So how do we play this?" Russia asked.  
"So what you do is you sit in a circle-the more people the better-and you ask the person on your left a question-any question-and they have to answer honestly. They have to say the answer to where everyone can hear it. Buuttt, there's a catch. The person who asked the question has to flip a coin. If it lands on heads, they say the question out loud. If it's tails, the person who answered the question gets off scot-free. The question is a secret." Ukraine informed them.  
"You can also say you don't want to answer a question three times, but if you do it more than three times, you don't get to ask a question next. Got it?" Canada asked. America and Russia nodded. "Okay then, let's play!"  
_______________  
America ended up sitting between Ukraine and Canada(they insisted upon it, Rachelle!).  
"Are you guys ready to start? I'll ask the first question." Canada said. The other three nodded, and Ukraine handed him the coin they were using. Canada whispered his question to Russia.  
"No, I have not." Canada flipped the coin, which landed on heads.  
"Have you ever dated anyone."  
(Okay so I am going to do it like this:)  
[questioner]->[answerer](Question)  
"Answer"/Skip  
Heads/Tails  
Question/next person  
Russia->Ukraine (Have you and Canada kissed yet?)  
"Haha, not yet."  
Tails  
Ukraine->America (Do you have a crush on anyone?)  
"Umm, I guess..."  
Tails  
America->Canada(Are you ever going to pay me back for that hockey stick?)  
"Probably not."  
Heads  
"Are you ever going to pay me back for that hockey stick?"  
Canada->Russia(How do you feel about my brother?)  
"Umm...he's my best friend?"  
Heads  
"How do you feel about my brother?"  
Russia->Ukraine(This game is getting boring, don't'ch'a think?[sorry for the triple contractions])  
"Nope."  
Tails  
Ukraine->America(Do you have a crush on my brother?)  
"...skip..."  
After a few more questions, they stopped playing and mostly just chatted. At one point, Canada pulled out his phone.  
"Mom and dad just said they won't be back until Sunday evening-we could all have a sleepover!" They all agreed on it, and because they are good kids, Russia and Ukraine got permission! They even went back home for their pillows! (I am so sorry)  
After the four of them had eaten dinner, they decided on sleeping spots. Canada and America dragged out two spare mattresses, and said that Ukraine would sleep in Canada's room and Russia in America's. They watched a movie called "Paint it, White" (nods head at RainFlying ) and then decided to go to bed.  
_________________  
America darted down the hallway of his house and into the living room. He quickly hid behind the couch, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and he had to force himself to not hold his breath. It will only make you breathe louder when you stop. He told himself, panicking. The footsteps entered the living room. America tried to creep around the couch, keeping his pursuer on the opposite side. He peeked around the corner of the couch, looking for them. He didn't see anyone, so he started to move that way.  
And then a hand grabbed his arm-  
He was jerked backwards as someone put a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. He saw a knife in the person's hand-was this how he died? The hand pulled back, and came swinging at him—  
America shot up out of his bed, tears streaming down his face. He was still shaking and panicking from his nightmare. He covered his mouth, trying to muffle his quiet sobs.  
"America? Are you okay? Are-you're-crying? What's wrong?" He heard Russia's worried voice from the floor. A few seconds later, Russia was sitting next to him on the bed, with his arm draped over his shoulders. America leaned into him, seeking comfort. Russia wrapped his other arm around America, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, America. It was just a dream. It's okay. I'm here. You can cry."  
Russia held America for several minutes, trying to help him calm down. Eventually, he fell silent. "America? Are you okay?...you're asleep?...yep." Russia went to stand up and lay America back down on his bed, but he hadn't realized America had put his arms around him. He wasn't letting go, that was for sure. Russia laid down on the bed next to America, who snuggled closer to him. Russia felt himself blush, and put his arms around America. The two of them fell asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

When America woke up, he tried to stretch, but another pair of arms was wrapped around him, and they weren't letting go. America was confused-who was laying next to him?  
"America?" A sleepy voice said very close to his ear. Right, it was Russia, because he'd broken down crying.  
"Morning, Russ." America replied, in the same sleepy tone.   
"Why are we in a bed together?" Russia asked, sounding slightly more awake. America did his best "I don't know" hum(you know like mm mmm mmm) and shut his eyes. Russia patted him on the back.  
"We should probably get up." He told America, although he did not sound excited at the prospect. America just groaned and snuggled more into Russia, who blushed. Eventually, they were both asleep again.  
When they did finally wake up, they met Canada and Ukraine in the living room, reading. When they walked in, Canada looked up.  
"Good morning! How did ya sleep?" He asked.  
"Good, I guess. Did you guys already eat breakfast?" America replied. Canada nodded.  
"Pizza's in the fridge if you like that." The two boys headed into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza out of the fridge. As Russia's was in the microwave, he glanced over at America.  
"How can you stand to eat your pizza cold?" He asked, a disdainful look on his face.  
"It's easier than warming it up, and it tastes really good."(It does) he replied, taking another bite as he checked his phone for messages. "Uh oh, Japan texted me again."   
"What did she say this time?" Russia asked, taking his pizza out of the microwave and dropping it on his plate. He took a seat across from America as he started reading her texts.  
____________________  
Japan  
America-Senpai, the Snowflake dance is coming up! Let's go together!  
____________________  
America dropped the phone on the table after reading the text.  
"I don't want to go to prom with her, but I can't just tell her no without a reason! I do want to go, just not with her!" America told him. Russia though for a moment before speaking up.  
"If you texted someone else and asked them out to prom right now, you could tell Japan you're going with someone else." He offered.  
"Yeah, but who would I text? Most of the people I know already have partners."   
"Well, maybe you could just go with someone as friends-tell her you just want to spend time with one of your friends." America pondered that idea for a minute.  
"Want to go to prom with me?" He asked. Russia dropped his pizza.  
"What?" America laughed before adding on to his question.  
"As friends, I mean." Russia nodded.  
"Yeah, that would be fun! Are you sure?" He asked. America stared at him, a funny look on his face.  
"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Russia grinned at him.  
"Better text Japan then, huh?" America pulled his phone back out.  
____________________  
Japan  
America-Senpai, the Snowflake dance is coming up! Let's go together!  
America  
Hi Japan! Thanks for the offer, but I'm going with a friend of mine so that we can hang out.  
Japan  
What? Who? If you're just going as friends, we could go as a couple and you could still hang out with your friend...  
America  
I'm sorry, but I just want it to be my friend and I.  
Japan  
Who even is it? And I won't third wheel, we don't have to dance to every song!  
America  
It's Russia, okay? And I don't care—I just want it to be the two of us! We can hang out some other time, okay?  
Japan  
Fine. Don't expect to see me there if you're going to ditch me for RUSSIA!   
______________________  
America sighed and set the phone down.   
"It has been done." He told Russia, who patted him on the back.  
"What did she say?" Russia asked.  
"When she found out I was going with you, she said 'Don't expect to see me there if you're going to ditch me for Russia!" Russia smiled and hugged America.  
"Don't let her bother you, that's exactly what she wants." Russia told him. He retracted his arms from America, who shivered slightly at the loss of warmth. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, they joined Canada and Ukraine in the living room. They all decided to get ready for the day and then headed to the park.  
___________________  
When they arrived at the park, the group split up-Canada and Ukraine to a very small grove of trees, and Russia and America to the playground. Russia and America sat on the swings next to each other.  
"Want to see who can be level with that top bar first?" America asked.  
"Challenge accepted!" Russia answered. "One, two, three, GO!" They started the contest, each trying to outdo the other. After about a minute, Russia yelled out, "Straight!"(again, a nod to RainFlying  because we used to have swinging contests) America, only a bit behind him, leveled out and shouted "Straight!" as well(even though we know America is not straight haha dramatic irony at its finest).  
The two of them walked over to Canada and Ukraine; Ukraine was on the phone. He hung up right as Russia and America stopped in front of them.   
"Dad says we need to go home now." Ukraine told his brother.  
"Okay. Bye, America, bye Canada! Thanks for letting us hang out with you!" Russia said. He leaned down and hugged America, and the four of them left the park, heading to their homes.

"So, do you plan on going to that dance with Russia? If not, you'd better ask him right away, 'cuz it's this Tuesday!" Canada asked. America sighed, but he was smiling.  
"We're just going as friends, not as a couple." America informed him.


	6. Chapter 6

I am skipping straight to Tuesday because yeah  
(Shoutout to my friend Rachelle for helping me with ideas for this chapter!)  
________________  
Russia woke up the next morning to Belarus jumping on his bed.  
"Wake up Russia! It's Tuesday! The dance is today!" She jumped off his bed and ran out into the hallway. Russia rolled over in his bed, still trying to process what Belarus had said. Oh, right. The dance. Wait...I'm going with America! He sat up.  
"Holy crap! But we're just going as friends...I don't even like him that way, do I?" Russia paused, thinking about it seriously for the first time. "Do I? Surely not." He got up and got ready for the day before joining Ukraine and Belarus for breakfast. Seeing as their father had decided to work through the night, they could talk about whatever they wanted.  
"So, did you hear that Germany and Poland and going to the dance together?" Ukraine asked. Belarus gasped.  
"Really?? Aww, that's so sweet!" The three of them chattered like this until the time to leave, at which point they all grabbed their backpacks and headed towards the school.  
When they arrived, America was waiting for Russia by his locker.  
"Wow, got your stuff already? What's up?" America adjusted his sunglasses.  
"Yep, just wanted to high-five ya!" The two friends high-fived and headed off to their classes. As Russia walked through the hallways, he saw a number of different things; Germany kissing Poland before disappearing into a classroom, Japan handing China a bag of what looked like dirt, Argentina sprinting down  the hallway after someone with their hood up...yeah, it was a strange morning.  
_________________  
At lunch, he noticed that his table was slightly more populated than normal. He looked again and saw America and Canada sitting at his table. After taking a seat next to America, he joined into the conversation about what they thought the party would be like. For Russia, the rest of the day passed rather slowly. On the other hand, to America, it felt like it flew by. Before he knew it, Canada was telling him to get ready for the dance. At this point, America was torn. Do I wear something casual, or should I dress up? He decided on something normal-a plain black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He and Canada headed towards the school.  
"I'm kind of nervous. What about you?" Canada asked his brother.  
"I mean, I guess. I'm not too worried, though. It'll be fine, bro. Don't sweat it!"  
________________  
By the time Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus arrived, America and Canada were already there. Belarus saw some of her friends and disappeared, and the four of them were left sitting awkwardly on the bleachers, watching the few brave souls standing on the dance floor, not dancing.  
"I'm gonna go get some punch, want any?" Russia asked. America shook his head. "Okay, tell me if you change your mind." Russia said, standing and walking towards the concession table. Within moments, Japan was standing next to him.  
"America-Senpai! I have some punch for you!" America jumped.   
"Japan?!? You said you weren't going to be here! And I don't need anything to drink, thanks." Japan pushed the cup into his hand.  
"Just drink it." She demanded. America took the cup from her and drank some of it. Japan started rambling, and America managed to get away with only drinking a little bit of it, pouring the rest into a nearby potted plant. Setting it down next to him, he felt kind of light-headed. "America-Senpai? You do not look too well...your face is red! Are you blushing?   
_____  
When Russia turned around from the concessions with a cup of the punch, China was right there.   
"Do you need something?" Russia asked.   
"Yeah, What is that?" He asked, pointing behind him. Russia turned half of his body, trying to see what China was looking at. After several seconds of not seeing anything, he turned back to see China smirking at him.   
"Ha, you fell for it." He said, his voice devoid of emotion. Russia stared at him as he turned and walked away, baffled. What the fuck? He thought. He brought the cup to his mouth and downed it. He instantly realized China had spiked his drink and now he was drugged-  
___________  
Japan pulled America off the bleachers and onto the dance floor. She looked around for China, and when they made eye contact, China gave her a thumbs-up. Japan made sure that she and America were standing right in the middle of the floor, and then she kissed America.   
...in front of the entire school...  
America jerked back, pushing her away. He'd not been properly drugged, and had recovered from it enough to think clearly.  
"What the actual fuck, Japan?!?!? Are you crazy?!?!?" He screamed. Everyone was staring at him. He saw Russia standing against the wall and he ran to him. Russia looked drunk.  
"Russia?...you good?" He asked. Canada came up behind him and grabbed his arm.   
"Let's go." He ordered. America nodded, and grabbing Russia's hand, pulled him towards the exit. When Russia didn't move, America turned to face him.  
"C'mon Russ, we need to-" He was cut off by Russia kissing him. America, too shocked to do anything, didn't move. He could hear kids giggling and saying things like 'Ooh, Japan's jealous...' and that kind of thing. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and America kept trying to pull him out the door. This time he followed, and the four of them walked to America's house in silence.  
____________  
As soon as they were inside, Canada turned to face his brother.  
"Are they spending the night here? I don't know how his dad would respond to a high Russia." America nodded.  
"Is that good with you, Ukraine?" Ukraine nodded. America turned to Russia.  
"You can either sleep in my room or on the couch." He told him.  
"Couch." Russia managed to get out. After saying so, he flopped down on it. Satisfied, America headed to his room and tried to sleep. Not half and hour later, he felt Russia sit next to him.  
"Geez, Russia! You can't scare me like that!" He said, sitting up. Russia wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back down. Russia was dead asleep less than ten seconds later, and America followed soon after.  
Russia woke up around 3am and found his arms around America, who was still asleep. He carefully detached himself from America and checked his phone. After a few minutes of watching YouTube videos, America woke up.  
"Uurrg...Russia? Good morning." America said, rolling over to face him.  
"What happened last night? The last thing I remember, China spiked my drink and then it's all dark." Russia asked.  
"You don't remember anything? At all?" America replied, a surprised look on his face. Russia shook his head.  
"What happened?" America sighed.   
"Japan drugged me, but I didn't drink enough to be completely taken over by whatever drug that was, and she kissed me in front of the whole school." Russia made an irritated noise at this. "Woah, you're jealous? That's a surprise." America teased. Russia scowled at him.  
"Whatever. What else happened?" He asked. America barely blushed, but it was enough for Russia to notice. "Oh, you've got to tell me now. Every detail!"   
"No thanks." America said. Russia sat up.  
"C'mon 'Meri, please? I really need to know." Russia pleaded. America shook his head.  
"Not a chance. And don't think you can ask Canada." He told him. America rolled out of bed and went downstairs. Not five seconds later, he was back. "My dad's home, you have to go out the window." America whispered.  
"Are you kidding? I just woke up. And it's three in the morning." Russia complained.  
"He's sitting right by the front door. We don't have any other choice. If he realizes you were here all night...he'll get the wrong idea." America told him. Russia blushed.  
"Fine, fine. See you later this morning!" Russia opened America's window, and after scoping out the distance, jumped and landed noiselessly on the mulch. He looked up to see America leaning out his window.  
"Are you okay?" He whisper-shouted.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He answered.  
"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional?" Russia shook his head and laughed, and ran all the way to his house. Deciding that it was less risky to go through his window into his own room, he climbed up a magnolia tree next to his window. Luckily, it was always unlocked for this exact purpose. He closed it as quietly as he could and laid down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.  
_______________


	7. Chapter 7

Russia woke up at six o'clock to the blaring of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and convinced himself that he did, in fact, have a will to live for the next nine minutes. The next time it went off, he turned it off and got ready for the day. As he headed downstairs, he bumped into his father in the hallway.  
"Good morning, dad." He said, yawning.  
"And to you. Would you mind telling me where you were all of last night?" His father asked. Russia stopped and faced his father.  
"Uh, the party?" He replied. The U.S.S.R. crossed his arms.  
"The party ended at nine p.m. You weren't home until early this morning. I checked your room around eleven when I got home, and you weren't there. I checked it again around four this morning, and you were there, and your room smelled like you had opened the window recently. Care to explain?" Russia sighed in defeat. Might as well be honest.   
"Someone spiked my drink at the party, so America took me to his house and let me sleep on the couch because he was worried you'd have been mad." He told his father.  
"Россия, why would I have been mad at you? It wasn't your fault someone spiked your drink. I wish I'd known where you were. I was worried sick. I didn't know if you were hurt, if you'd been kidnapped..." Russia stared at his shoes, feeling guilty.  
"Мне жаль...(I'm sorry)" his father patted him on the shoulder.   
"Apology accepted. Let's go eat." He said, heading to the kitchen. Russia quickly followed, surprised by his father's calm reaction. Why is he being so accepting of this?   
_____________  
Luckily, America's father did not know Russia had stayed overnight. America got up and ate with his family, and headed to school with Canada.  
"When did Ukraine leave last night?" America asked.  
"Right after we got home. He didn't want to be caught there. What about Russia? Wasn't he on the couch? Dad got home at like midnight." Canada told him.  
"He snuck into my room a little after we got home. He slept in there until, like, three. He climbed out the window." America told him.  
"Aww, that's so cute. Did you tell him that he kissed you while he was high?" America visibly blushed.  
"No! And you'd better not tell him!" America ordered. Canada laughed.  
"I don't have to! Everyone saw you two kiss! I'm sure someone has told him!"  
______________  
America went to his locker and grabbed his books. Before he was able to slam his locker shut, however, a hand was placed on shoulder.  
"I think we need to talk..."  
"I think we need to talk..." someone said. America turned around quickly. Japan stood there, arms crossed and a very angry expression on her face.  
"Japan, if this is about yesterday, get over it. I don't like you like that! I am more than happy to be friends with you, but can you just, like, not be so overprotective?" America snapped. Japan uncrossed her arms and balled her fists.  
"Well, you know what, America-Senpai? You have to pick. Right now. Me or Russia?" America stared at her in disbelief.  
"The fuck, Japan? I'm not picking anyone! I can have more than one friend, okay? You don't have to be my only friend! You're friends with people I'm not friends with, but do you see me bitching about it? No! That's because I can understand that people can have many friends! Do you understand what I'm saying? Can you?" By this point, there was a circle of people around them. Once America finished, Japan didn't say anything. Tears filled her eyes and she sprinted off, a path clearing for her. Now America stood alone in the circle. "Fuck off!" He shouted, and the crowd dispersed. Only a few people lingered, either getting stuff from lockers and hurrying to class or whispering to each other. Russia walked up to him. "I'm such an asshole. Why did I say that stuff to her? She's my friend. I need to apologize to her." America said. Russia placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We all get angry at our friends, America. What makes it a friendship is the ability to get over that anger and acknowledge the fact that a little anger is no reason to abandon someone. Anger is natural. But it also makes bonds stronger. Have you ever fought with Canada like that?" When America nodded, Russia continued. "You see? Even though you've fought like that, you've gotten over it and are still friends. But I agree, you do need to apologize to Japan. Maybe give her a bit to calm down, and then try to talk to her. Don't blame her, don't accuse her of anything. Let her vent. Even if she did do something wrong, let her vent first. You can express your feelings later-and in a slightly more calm manner-and you guys can still be friends."   
"Thank you, Russia. I'll talk to her." America said. He hugged Russia right as the bell rang, and they headed off to their classes.  
________________  
Not half an hour into his first class, America was called to the office. When he got there, he was told to speak to the counselor. He entered the counselor's room and sat down in a chair. Mr. ASEAN set a pen down and placed his hands on the desk.  
"So, America. I heard you got into a fight this morning." He prompted. America huffed.  
"Japan was being mean, and told me I had to pick between her and another friend of mine." He said.  
"Did you pick? Is that what made her angry?"  
"No, I didn't pick. I got mad and told her I could have more than one friend. I do want to apologize to her, but I don't think now is the best time."   
"And why not?"  
"We just fought! She's probably crying in the bathroom! She won't want to talk to me!"  
"Okay. Let's try to take a deep breath-don't get yourself too worked up. On a different note, how are things at home? Why do you have bandages on your arms, if you wouldn't mind telling me?"  
"I do mind, actually. And I'm missing class. Thanks for talking to me!" America stood up out of the chair and headed back to class.  
________________  
When Russia got home that evening, his father was looking at one of those old family photograph books.  
"Hey, dad! What's up?" He asked, plopping down onto the couch.  
"Not too much." After a few seconds of silence, U.S.S.R. spoke up. "Did I ever tell you how I met your father?" He asked. Russia paused, trying to remember if he had.  
"No, you didn't." He answered. His father sighed and set the book down.  
"Well, I think it's time for you to know, seeing as it has been influencing my decisions lately." Russia leaned forward in his chair to show he was listening. "When I was a little older than you, nearly out of school, I started a fight. There were six of us in the fight, and a lot of injures. My 'friends' ran off when they started fighting back, but I stayed, and I got beaten up. They beat me up to the point I passed out, and, well, Nazi found me. He took me to his house and took care of me. His father(Reichtangle plz don't judge I don't know) hated it. He wanted me to die. It got to the point at which Nazi had to take care of me at my own house, even though there wasn't anyone there and I had no way of contacting anyone. If I needed food or water, I either had to try and get it myself, or I had to wait for him to sneak over. It was terrifying. I swore to myself one night as I tried to sleep that I would never prevent my children from taking care of someone, even if I hated them. Everyone deserves a chance." His father recalled, tears rolling down his face. Ukraine and Belarus were standing in the doorway, listening to his story. There was silence for several minutes after he finished. Eventually, Russia stood up, walked over to his father, and hugged him.  
"I-I don't know what to say." Russia told him.  
"You don't have to say anything. It's okay." His father replied.   
When America got home, he was confronted by his mother and father.  
"What was this call we got from the school about you getting in a fight with Japan?" France asked. For once, she sounded kind of upset.   
"She told me to pick between her and another one of my friends, and I told her I wouldn't because I can have more than one friend, and she got mad." America was getting irritated with explaining this-several kids at school had asked him about it during class and at lunch.  
"There is no need to be short with your mother, young man! But as for calming things down between you and Japan, I contacted her, and she agreed to go on a date with you." His father informed him. America stared at him for a full thirty seconds before shouting  
"WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!? I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH JAPAN!"   
"Too bad, young man! You and Japan obviously need to work things out! We have decided that you will go out to eat tomorrow evening, five o'clock sharp. Text her and ask where she wants to go. No buts! This is your punishment!" America stomped off to his room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
————————  
America  
Hi Japan. Dad told me to ask where you want to eat tomorrow night  
Japan  
Hi America-Senpai! We should go to [insert restaurant here bc I don't know]  
America  
Okay see you there at 5  
Japan  
Yay! I am finally going on a date with you, America-Senpai! You should stay the night at my place afterwards!😘🥰😍😙  
America  
This isn't a date and no thank you  
————————  
America  
You are never going to believe this  
Russia  
Oh?  
America  
My dad heard abt the fight Japan and I had and now he's making us go on a date to 'make up'  
Russia  
WHAT? Is he crazy?!?!?!? Why would he do that?!?!?  
America  
I have no idea! Also I need an excuse to not spend the night at her house after😰  
Russia  
Come spend the night at my place or at least come visit, you def shouldn't stay at her place  
America  
Won't that upset your dad?  
Russia  
Nope. Will you be able to come??  
America  
Yes, see ya then!!!  
_______________  
When America got home from school the next day, he was clinging onto a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, his parents had forgotten about his 'date' with Japan.  
"Where did you and Japan decide to eat?" His mother asked. Dammit.  
"[Restaurant]." America replied indifferently.  
"Well, that should be fun!" She said. "You've got an hour to pick out a nice outfit, okay?" She told him. America nodded and went to his room.  
_______________


	8. Chapter 8

America sat across from Japan, wanting to die. I hate my life why would anyone make their children do this  
"So, America-Senpai, since we are on a date, I am your girlfriend now!!" She exclaimed.  
"No, you aren't. Look, Japan, I do still want to be friends with you, but I don't want to date you, okay?" He told her.  
"But why? It's because you want to date Russia, isn't it?" She asked, becoming angry.  
"No! Japan, please. Can't we just be friends?" He pleaded, trying to keep her anger at bay.  
"Yes, we can," She told him. America breathed out a sigh of relief. "...if you stop being friends with Russia." America stood up.  
"Fine. Fuck this. This is pointless. I'm leaving. Bye." He walked out and headed towards Russia's house.  
_________________  
When he arrived, he knocked several times in quick succession. A wave of fear washed through him when the door opened and U.S.S.R. stood there, towering over him.  
"Зрацтвоутент, Америка. What brings you here?" He asked.  
"Uh, Umm, I wanted to hang out with Russia..." his voice trailed off.  
"Of course. Come on in." He said, standing to the side and holding the door open. America hesitated before stepping inside. "Russia's upstairs in his room, last door on the left." He told America before heading into a different room. America dashed up the stairs and quietly knocked on Russia's door.   
"Come in!" A voice shouted. America opened the door to see Russia reading a book. When he opened the door, Russia looked up. "Oh! Hey, 'Meri! How are you?" He asked, setting his book down.  
"Good, you?" He replied. Russia motioned for him to sit next to him, and the two of them high-fived.   
"Good. So, how was your date?" Russia teased. America rolled his eyes and huffed.   
"It was horrible. I left after, like, fifteen minutes." He said. Russia patted him on the back.  
"It's alright. What do you want to do? I've got books and video games, or we could watch a movie downstairs." He offered.  
"Want to watch a movie?" America asked.  
"Shrek 4 it is!" Russia exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running downstairs, America following behind him.  
When the credits started rolling, America yawned.  
"What time is it?" He asked Russia, who pulled out his phone.  
"Almost eight. You should just have a sleepover here. It's already dark." Russia told him. America snorted.  
"The sun was setting when I left for my date with Japan." He said. The two chucked. "I'll call my mom and ask if I can stay the night." Pulling our his phone, he speed-dialed France.  
"Hey mom! Can I spend the night at a friend's house?"  
(Faintly)"Do you have nightclothes?"  
"You can borrow one of my sweatshirts, just tell her don't worry." Russia whispered.  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
"Okay, love ya! Be safe!"  
"Love you too, see you tomorrow!"  
A few seconds after America set his phone down, the sound of Ukraine and Belarus screaming filled the house.  
"Что блять?" Russia said.  
"WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! SNOW DAY!" The four kids celebrated this totally random event that has nothing to do with the fact I am not keeping track of the days-  
*clears throat*  
Where was I? Oh, yes.  
________________  
Russia tossed a gray sweatshirt and gray sweatpants at America.  
"Okay, there are disposable toothbrushes in the cabinet." Russia told him. America laughed and headed to the bathroom to change.  
After they were completely ready for bed, they played video games for like, an hour and a half cough Mario Kart cough Rainbow Road cough RainFlying sucks at Rainbow road remember that one time how I was so far ahead you cried cough  
————  
"America! Russia! Turn that piece of junk off and go to bed!" U.S.S.R. snapped. "It is well past ten o'clock!" The two boys put the controllers down and turned the PS4 off. They headed upstairs and Russia dragged an air mattress out of his closet. They blew it up with America laying on top of it(please tell me I'm not the only one who did that. If not it is so much fun to be slowly lifted into the air), and then threw a blanket and a pillow on it.  
"Goodnight, America."  
"Goodnight, Russia."  
__________________  
America looked over at Russia's alarm clock for the fourth time.  
12:47am  
America sighed irritably.  
"I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" He whispered to himself.  
"What, America?" Russia asked.  
"Do you never sleep?" America asked sarcastically.  
"I haven't slept in years." He replied. "Even though I'm tired as fuck right now." America laughed quietly at him. "Where are you? I can't see you, it's too dark." Russia said.  
"I have become one with the mattress." The two of them stifled their laughter. A few moments passed in silence.  
"It's cold in your room." America stated.  
"It is." He confirmed.  
"I'm cold is the point I'm trying to get across here." America said, yawning.  
"Okay, well, get up here then." Russia said. America threw the blanket off the air mattress, only to immediately regret it.  
"Oh good god it's cold!" He whisper-shouted. Russia snickered quietly as America jumped up and laid down next to him on the bed. America pulled some of the covers over himself, trying to not freeze to death. Russia flung an arm over him and pulled him closer to him until he was hugging America.   
"Still cold?" Russia asked.  
"Nope."  
"Well, that's good." Russia said, yawning.  
"Good night." Russia told him.  
"Good morning, you mean. It's past twelve." America corrected. Russia just went 'mm-hmm' and then he was silent. America snuggled into Russia a little more and hugged him back.  
___________  
AIEEE  
I NEED TO SLEEP BUT SCREW THAT  
___________  
When America woke up later that morning, he had no desire to lose the warmth he felt now. He laid there silently for half an hour before Russia woke up. Not realizing America was awake, he rubbed America's back lightly and pulled him a little closer to him. America could feel his face flush red, and accidentally tensed up a bit.  
"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry about that." Russia said.  
"Don't worry about it." America replied.  
"I'm super hungry, let's go eat."   
"It's too cold!" America protested. Russia laughed, and throwing the blanket off the bed, jumped out and ran downstairs. America, who thought he was about to die from hypothermia, hurried after him. "How dare you leave me to die up there!" America growled, faking rage. Russia just laughed at him.  
"It's colder down here! Heat rises!" The two bickered while they ate.  
"I probably need to go home now. Thanks for letting me stay over, bro!" America said.  
"Haha, anytime! See you tomorrow, assuming we have school." Russia told him. America and Russia shared a quick hug, and America headed home.  
______________


	9. Chapter 9

America unlocked the front door to his house and stepped inside to see Canada sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV.  
"Hey bro! How was your date? And is that Russia's sweatshirt?" America looked down at what he was wearing.  
"Ah fuck. I left my clothes there." He commented.  
"Do you and Russia normally trade clothes?" Canada asked.  
"Canada."  
"If dad finds out y-"  
"Canada." Canada laughed as America walked to his room and shut the door.  
————  
Америка  
I have your sweatshirt and sweatpants  
Россия  
I don't care, just get them back to me at some point in the near future  
Америка  
Will do  
_______________  
Canada and America were playing board games when France and Britain got home.  
"Hey, kids. We're back from the world meeting." Britain said, setting a briefcase down. "I'm going to make some tea. Want some, dear?" He asked France.  
"Sure." She replied. Once Britain was in the kitchen, she turned her attention to America.  
"So! Tell me about your date with Japan! I didn't get to ask last night because your father and I had to go to that meeting." France said.  
"I left after half an hour." America told her, no emotion in his voice. America pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it down on the coffee table.  
"W-What? Half an hour? You just left the poor thing alone?" France asked.  
"Yep. She tried to make me pick between her and another friend...again...so I just got up and left." America stated.  
"Well, who is this friend?"  
"It's not important."  
"Of course it is, if you're losing a friend because of them!"  
"I know who it is." Canada chipped in.  
"Keep your mouth shut, Canada." America snapped.  
"Is it Philippines? Oh-are you and him...dating? Is that why she's upset?"  
"MOM! No!! I am not dating Philippines!" Canada laughed and France smiled.  
"Well, tell me who it is! I won't get mad-I promise!" His mother told him.  
"Fine. It's Russia. No I'm not dating him, Canada." France went kind of quiet.  
"Russia? U.S.S.R.'s son? Honey, I support you, but he isn't a good influence...being a Communist and all." America's jaw dropped.  
"Are you serious? Mom, he hasn't talked about Communism once! He's a good person!" America defended his friend. France sighed.  
"While I can't control your social life, I want to at least give you some advice: Russia might be trying to brainwash you. I would also try to give Japan another chance-she has a right to be angry with you. She's been your friend for longer." France offered.  
"Yeah, even after her dad tried to kill me? Pearl Harbor? Yeah, that was a mess. I don't hate her for that, though. So it wouldn't be fair for me to hate Russia because I fought with his dad. I either need to hate them both or not hate either of them." France didn't say anything else, and Britain brought a tray of tea in.  
"So, did America say anything about his date with Japan?" Britain asked, setting the tray down and taking a seat next to France.  
"Yes, he did. He got up and left after half an hour, and now he's told me he's friends with Russia." Britain stopped pouring tea and stared at America.  
"What?" He asked, poison lining his tone.  
"Dad, wait-"  
"NONE OF MY OFFSPRING WILL ASSOCIATE WITH COMMUNISTS! UNLESS YOU PLAN TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM, THERE WILL BE NO TALKING TO THEM! AS MY SON YOU WILL NOT BE FRIENDS WITH RUSSIA! NEVER IN MY LIFETIME WILL IT BE TOLERATED! GO TO YOUR ROOM, THIS INSTANT UNTIL YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WRONG!" His father screamed. Not wanting to anger him any more, America darted into the bathroom for a couple of seconds, and then into his bedroom.  
/Self-harm warning/  
America locked the door and sat down, tears already running down his face.   
I'll never be good enough.  
I can't ever do anything right.  
I'm stupid.  
I'm worthless.  
I'm a failure.  
America pulled the razor out of his pocket. He tore the bandages off his arms and started to cut himself. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven...  
One of the cuts went a little too deep.  
America grabbed his wrist and tried to keep himself from bleeding out. He heard a door close downstairs, and faintly, from outside his door, 'America? Are you okay?' Wait, why is it quiet....  
______________  
Canada knocked softly on America's door.  
"America? Are you okay? Let me in, I want to talk to you." When the door was not unlocked and America did not reply, Canada sighed. Why does he have to be so touchy sometimes? "If you want to be left alone, just tell me so." No answer. "America? America! Answer me!" Canada slammed his fist on the door a few times. Now he was worried. He backed away and walked in the bathroom. He knew his brother...cut himself...and he pulled the box out from under the sink. He looked inside. Everything was there, except...  
Canada threw the box under the sink and ran downstairs. He unlocked America's phone and called Russia.  
"Hey America! Wh-"  
"I think America cut himself and now he's locked in his room and he isn't responding!" Canada told him in a panicked tone.   
"Call an ambulance, I'm on my way." Russia hung up and Canada dialed 911.  
"911, what's your emergency?  
"My brother cut himself and he's locked in his room and he isn't responding!" His voice was nearly hysterical by now.  
"Okay, take a deep breath. Where do you live? We'll be out there in a few minutes.  
"471 North Road."  
"We have dispatched an ambulance. They will be there anytime." Canada hung up.  
"Canada! Come help!" Russia's voice sounded from America's room. Canada ran to his brother's room. The door had been opened, as well as the window, and Russia was trying to tie a tourniquet around America's wrist. After he had done so, he picked America up and carried him outside. The two of them waited, shaking and panicked. Thirty seconds later, sirens could be heard. The ambulance stopped in front of their house, and two medics jumped out, running to Russia and Canada. They unfolded a stretcher, and they put America on it and carried him to the ambulance.  
"C-can we ride in the ambulance with him?" Canada asked tearfully. One of the medics shook her head.  
"'Fraid not. You can follow behind and sit in the waiting room until he's stable, though." She told them. They nodded, and ran to get their bikes. (They are children and they are not stealing cars)  
_____________  
Russia and Canada were sitting in the waiting room to see America.   
"Oh. I should probably call mom and dad. They went to the store." Canada pulled out his phone and walked to the window to talk. He hung up as one of the nurses walked over to Russia.   
"You can go see America now. Down that hall, room 21." She said. Russia and Canada nearly sprinted down the hall and into America's room.  
"America!" Canada said, nearly flinging himself onto his brother.  
"Hey, Canada. Hey, Russia. I...I'm sorry." He said. Russia walked up to the side of the bed and hugged him.  
"It's okay, America. You'll live. I don't know what I'd do if you died." Russia whispered. The three of them talked until Britain and France came busting through the door. Russia and Canada backed away and let America's parents see him. After a few seconds, Britain straightened up and glared at Russia.  
"Why are you here, Communist scum?" He snarled.  
"He saved America's life! Again! Can you just chill? If it weren't for him, America would be dead! Probably still locked in his room!" Canada snapped. Britain seemed rather taken aback by his son's response.  
"Well...he can stay for the time being but...I don't want you to associate with my son. Got it?" He asked.  
"Nope. I'm not abandoning my best friend. If you don't like it, fuck off."  
Britain stared in disbelief.  
"What did you say to me?" He growled.  
"I said," Russia adjusted his posture slightly. "I'm not abandoning my best friend!" Britain took a few quick steps towards Russia and shoved him-hard.  
"Dad, what the fuck?!?!?" America yelled. A nurse came into the room.  
"If you are going to fight and be loud, you need to leave." She said. Britain backed away.  
"Go home. I don't ever want to see you near my son again." He told Russia. Russia frowned and stepped closer to Britain.  
"Too bad. You're gonna have to deal with me for quite a while, old man!"   
"Guys, please stop fighting!" America begged. "Dad, you're just gonna have to get used to the fact that Russia is my friend, okay?  
"He's a bad influence! And a Commie! I expected you to know better!" He spat.  
"I know that if I leave, you're just going to yell at America again! Do you want him to end up in this same position?" Russia asked. Britain closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.  
"I won't yell at him if you leave." He told Russia in a forced calm tone. Russia glared at him for a couple of seconds. He walked over to America and hugged him.  
"Bye, 'Meri. See ya soon." He said.   
"Haha, yeah. See ya!" America replied, hugging him back. Russia walked silently out of the room, nodding at Canada before vanishing around the corner. Britain turned to face America again.  
"I promised I wouldn't yell at you, but that won't stop me from giving you a piece of my mind, whether I have to do it in a calm manner or not." He told his son.  
"Dad..." Canada interrupted. "You made a promise. Keep it."  
_______________


	10. Chapter 10

When Russia arrived home, he was approached by his father.  
"Where did you leave to in such a hurry?" He asked. Russia was silent for a few seconds before he burst into tears.   
"America-cut himself-and Canada and I-we-we had to-t-take him-to the-the-hospital! He-he al-almost d-died!" Russia told him through sobs. Ukraine and Belarus came into the room, and seeing that Russia was crying, sat down next to him and tried to comfort him.  
"What happened? It's okay, Russia, we're here." Belarus said, trying to comfort her brother. After a bit, they left him alone, and Russia walked into the bathroom and pulled out his own razor blade. Tears poured down his face as he looked at it.  
"What have I done? Why?" He whispered. After holding the blade for a few more seconds he pocketed it and went outside. He walked down to a small pond behind his house and stood at its edge. He pulled the blade out and stared at it.  
He threw it as hard as he could into the lake. It hit the water several yards away and hit the water with an almost inaudible sploosh. He saw the sunlight reflect off it as it sank, and then it vanished in the murky water. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. He was completely out of tears, so he just sat there in silence. He didn't hear his brother walk up behind him, but he didn't jump when Ukraine places his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey Russia? What are you doing out here, by yourself?" He asked.   
"I got rid of it." Russia told him, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
"Got rid of what?"   
"The razor." He replied.  
"Oh. America's?"  
"No. I got rid of...my razor." Ukraine and Russia were silent. Ukraine carefully picked up Russia's arm and rolled the sleeve back, only to see the bandages.  
"Are they...under the bandages?" He asked tentatively. Russia nodded, and Ukraine rolled his brother's sleeve back down. The two of them sat there for a while, watching the water lap next to their feet.  
________________  
When America got home, he was told to bring his razors and dump them in trash. Canada went with him and made sure America got rid of all of it. Afterwards, America hid from his parents. The doctors told them to schedule therapy sessions, so they were busy doing that. America laid on his bed in the dark listening to music. Tears occasionally escaped, but he wasn't nearly as sad as he was scared. Any bit of a healthy relationship he'd had with his parents was gone. The car ride home was probably the worst thing, though.  
—flashback—  
"Why would you want to hurt yourself, America? You have no reason to! You have a caring family, a nice place to live, financial security...people out there who are not as fortunate don't hurt themselves! How does cutting help you in any way?" His father asked. America hadn't responded verbally, but he did silently.  
Yeah, I know I'm an ungrateful little shit.  
That's because they don't have mental illnesses.  
It makes me think about something else. Let's me know I am still alive, and that I can feel something.  
"How can you let you do that to yourself? If I get a cat scratch, I don't go, "ahh, pain!"!"  
"It's an addiction, dad. Like smoking or drinking." Canada told him.  
"How do you get addicted to pain?" A natural response to pain is to heal yourself! You shouldn't feel an urge to hurt yourself! Are you just doing this for attention?"  
It's because I associate it with calming down and a clearer head.  
I'm not doing this for attention. If I were, would I have tried to hide it?  
"Just shut up, dad! You're only making him feel worse!" Canada snapped. Britain stopped talking and the four drove home in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

—Skip to Monday—   
America and Canada, like usual, were walking to school together. They tried to chat like they usually did, but it was awkward. Of course it's awkward. You were just in the hospital.  
When America and Canada arrived at school, Russia speedwalked over to America and hugged him.  
"How are you? Be honest." He whispered. Canada left the two of them to talk.  
"I don't know. I have therapy after school, so I hope that maybe it will make me feel better..." Russia placed a hand on America's forearm. "I haven't cut since I...you know." He told Russia.  
"Me either. I chucked it. Right in the pond." The two of them laughed at that. "America?" He asked when they stopped laughing.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"I just want you to know that I will never abandon you, and that if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you. I care about you so much more than you realize." America was silent, but then he leaned forward and hugged Russia as tightly as he could. The two of them hugged for several seconds. They pulled away from each other and shared smiles.  
"See you in class." America told him, because he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Sorry. I don't know how to respond to that kind of thing, but I do appreciate it." Russia smiled at him.  
"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. See ya at lunch, actually." The two of them parted ways, feeling much better than before.  
_________________  
When America took his seat at the lunch table, Russia was already there.  
"Hey Russia! What's up?" He asked cheerfully. Russia grinned at him as he took his seat.   
"Nothing much, you?" He replied.  
"Yeah, same."  
"Oh! Hey you two!" Russia and America looked at Germany. "Want to come to my birthday party? It's sometime this week. I'll get you the details as soon as I know, but it might be really short notice."  
"I'll ask my parents. Thanks for the invitation!" America told him. Germany nodded and went back to eating. America and Russia finished eating, and Russia told America to follow him. He led America outside.  
"I-I think I need to tell you something." He said, not making eye contact.  
"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know." America asked concernedly. Russia smiled a little.  
"I know, it's just difficult to actually say..." America stayed silent, giving Russia time to say what he needed to say. Russia took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Okaysoikindofreallylikeyoulikeasmorethanjustbeingfriendsandyouprobablyhatemeandthatisokayijustneededtosayit." America stared at him.  
"Dude, I didn't understand a single word of what you just said." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
"Forget it. Let's go to class." He said.  
"What? No! We've got a few minutes, tell me what you said!" America asked, walking beside Russia. Russia shook his head as they walked inside. They got to class and took their seats.   
"Russia. Tell me what you said." America ordered. Russia sighed.  
"Ты мне нравишься больше, чем друг. Я тебя люблю. Вы удивительный человек."  
America deadpanned.  
"You know I don't speak any Russian, except, well, ты маленькое дерьмо, but that doesn't count." Russia went to say something to America, but the teacher walked in and started the lesson.  
________________  
America wanted to hang out with Russia after school, but there was no way his family would let him skip therapy. He and Canada were picked up by France at school and America was driven to the therapy place. His mom dropped him off at the front door and rolled her window down.  
"Therapy will be over in an hour. If I'm not here when you get out, text me!" She told him. He waved back at Canada, and turned to go inside. He would have just hidden somewhere near the building, but there was some official-looking woman walking towards him.  
"Hello! You must be America." She said, and America nodded. "Well, I'm Mrs. White. I'll be your therapist. You can follow me." She held the door open for him, and then led him to the therapy room.  
_______________  
As soon as America and Canada left, Ukraine came up to Russia.  
"So, did you tell him?" He asked. Russia nodded. "Did you say it in English? And slow enough for him to hear?" When Russia hesitated, Ukraine sighed. "C'mon, Россия! You've got to tell him at some point!" Russia just shook his head. Belarus finally emerged from the school doors, and the three siblings headed home.  
_____________


	12. Chapter 12

When America walked out of the building, his mother's car was waiting for him. He walked over to it and climbed into the front seat.  
"So how was it?" She asked.  
"Horrible. I don't want to go back. She just told me that every time I feel sad, I just need to think "I am not sad, I am happy!" and it was an entire hour of my day wasted." France looked over at him with a pitying look on her face.  
"You can't be so quick to judge, you've only been once! I'm sure it will be better next time."   
"Maybe." America replied, but he didn't believe it.  
—Self-harm warning—  
America was lying on his bed, feeling lonely and bored.  
I have managed to ruin my entire fucking life. Good job, America. You're such a fuck-up! Hope you're happy!  
Eventually, he got up and went into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, he opened one of the sink drawers. He pulled out one of the spare shaving razor heads and pried it apart. He took one of the blades out and set it on the counter.   
Can't get rid of everything dangerous.  
He tossed the old bandages into the trash can and picked the blade back up. It slid across his arm easily, gleaming in the light. He cut until his arms were covered, and then he washed the blood off. He wrapped his arms again, and wrapping the blades up in bandages, he carried them into his room and hid them. He laid down on his bed again, acknowledging his defeat. He picked his phone up off his bedside table and texted Russia.  
———————  
Америка  
I'm sorry  
Россия  
For what?  
Америка  
I cut again  
I'm a failure  
Россия  
America  
Don't be stupid, you're not a failure. Everyone relapses. Want to come to my house?  
Америка  
Yes, I will be over asap   
——————  
America walked downstairs and to the front door.  
"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Britain asked. Without turning around, America flipped him off and walked out the door. When he knocked on Russia's door a few minutes later, the door was opened almost immediately. Russia pulled him into a hug before stepping outside.  
"Follow me, I want to show you something!" He grabbed America's hand and started running. They stopped when they reached the little pond. The two of them sat down and watched a flock of birds fly overhead. America's phone started buzzing, and when he saw that it was his father, he put his phone on airplane mode and set it beside him.   
"That's where I put my razor after getting home from the hospital." He said, gesturing at the pond. America nodded.  
"I'm sorry that my dad yelled at you." He told Russia. Russia draped his arm over America's shoulders and pulled him a little closer to him. America hugged him, and started crying into Russia's shoulder. Russia held him until he was out of tears. After America had dried his face, he stood up and stretched.  
"I guess we should head back before people get worried about us, huh?" He asked, picking up his phone. He turned airplane mode off to be greeted with over fifty messages from his father and twenty-two from Canada. Canada's were mostly are you okay please answer me I am worried about you and his dad's were all some form of you had better not be hanging out with Russia because there will be consequences. America left his dad on read and told Canada that he was fine. He and Russia walked back to the house, Russia's arm still around America.  
"I guess I have to go back home. Thanks for...uh...being there." He said to Russia, who smiled. He hugged America.  
"I'll always be there for ya, 'Meri." The two waves at each other as America walked down the driveway and back towards his house. America couldn't help but to smile as he turned his back. Not even the fact that his father was going to be red-faced and screaming at him once he got home.  
_____________  
America opened the door to his house to find his father sitting on the couch, waiting for him.  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He hissed, his voice dangerously quiet. When America didn't reply, Britain stood up and walked towards his room. He came back a minute later with a belt.  
______________  
America was laying on his bed silently crying. His father had hit him at least fifteen times with the belt, and he'd been yelling at him the entire time before sending him to his room. He had told America that if left the house without permission and got home after school too late and without Canada, he was in big trouble. Big trouble were not the words America would have used to describe that situation he would be in...but...oh well.  
He jumped when someone knocked on his window.  
"America! Let me in!" Russia stood outside. America had locked the window at some point, so Russia couldn't get in. America grinned and walked up to the window. "Unlock it!" America shook his head, trying to keep from laughing. America walked over to his door and locked it(because he doesn't want his dad walking in to see Russia in his house get your minds out of the gutter). He went back and unlocked the window. "Блять ты, Америка." He mumbled as he climbed into America's room and fell onto the floor. "What's up?" He whispered.  
"My dad beat the shit out of me when I got home because I flipped him off as I left." Russia stared at him with a concerned look for several seconds before hugging him.   
"I worry about you, America." He said.  
"Is that why you came over here and snuck in through my window?" America asked him. Russia laughed.  
"No, that's because my dad told us to get lost while he was signing contracts."   
"Weird." Was all America had to say. The two of them laid down on America's bed.   
"I have to be home at eight, so we've got an hour and half to hang out." Russia told him. "Got any ideas?"   
"Let me think..." America tried to think of something, but he just felt too tired to do so. Within a few minutes, he'd fallen asleep.  
"Bye, 'Meri. I gotta go. Я тебя люблю." He felt the blanket being drawn over him. He heard the window open-it was almost silent-and then close a few seconds later. America sat up, and after the blood reached his brain, he got out of bed and went downstairs. Luckily, Britain worked night shift tonight(wherever he worked; he never told his kids. When they were a little younger, they'd joked about him working at a strip club, but ruled it out by saying he probably wouldn't draw any attention), so only Canada and France were there. They seemed to be about to make dinner, so America went to grab plates out of the cupboard. When dinner had been cooked, the three of them took their seats.  
"America, honey, are you okay? I must say, Britain overreacted to the situation." His mother asked. America nodded, and continued to eat. He at as fast as he could without looking weird, washed his plate, and ran up the stairs into his room.  
——————  
Америка  
What's up Russ  
Россия  
There you go with the nicknames again  
Америка  
Haha yeah  
Btw what does yaa tib-ee-yaa lu-blue mean?  
Россия  
What  
Америка  
I heard you say it earlier  
At least type in out in Russian  
Россия  
So that you can copy & paste it? I'm good  
Америка  
I need to know, you have said it twice  
Россия  
...you're keeping track  
Америка  
Okay whatever  
See you at school tomorrow  
Россия  
Yep, see ya then  
——————  
America heard Canada coming up the stairs, and hurried out to catch him.  
"Canada! Can you help me with something?" He asked.  
"It depends. One, do I want to do it, and two, am I getting paid?" America rolled his eyes.  
"I need you to text Ukraine. Ask him what the phrase "Yaa-tib-ee-yaa-lu-blue" means in Russian." Canada looked at him weird, but pulled out his phone and handed it to America.  
"I'm not typing that out, here."  
——————  
Канада  
Hey Ukraine what's up this is America I need your help  
What does "yaa-tib-ee-yaa-lu-blue" mean  
I know it is Russian  
Украине  
What why did someone say that to you?  
Канада  
Yeah Russia has said it twice  
Украине  
O shit!  
Are you sure you want me to tell you?  
Канада  
Yes absolutely  
Украине  
Хорошо...the phrase is "Я тебя люблю" and it means "I love you"  
Канада  
Oh  
Украине  
Do you like him back?  
Канада  
Yeah kind of, but don't tell him  
Украине  
I won't, but good luck America  
Канада  
Thanks, I'll need it  
——————  
America handed Canada his phone, who read the messages.  
"Oh shit, my ship sails!" Canada exclaimed. "My brother is finally gonna get a boyfriend! About time!" America's face went red, and he started to head back to his room.  
"If you tell him, it will be the last thing you ever do." America threatened.  
"I'm not gonna tell him. I want to see what you do about it." Canada told him.  
_______________  
When Russia went downstairs to eat the next morning, he noticed an evil grin appear on Ukraine's face.  
"What is that face for?" He asked, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a box of cereal.  
"Oh, nothing." He said, still grinning. Russia rolled his eyes. Brothers...geez.  
____________


	13. Chapter 13

America was feeling rather nervous as he walked towards the school the next morning. Should I say something to Russia? He didn't get much of a chance to think about it because Russia walked up and high-fived him.  
"Hey, 'Meri! What's up?" He asked cheerfully.  
"Oh, nothing much. You?" He replied, trying to not show that he was nervous and hyper-aware of every word and movement. But Russia, being his closest friend, picked up on it easily.  
"'Meri? Is something wrong? You know you can tell me." He tried reassuring him. America managed a smile.  
"Uh, no, I-I'm okay, but thanks." He stuttered out.   
"America, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Luckily, the bell rang, and America was able to wave and hurry away. He was kind of worried about lunch, because he wouldn't be able to get away, and Russia would be looking an answer.  
_____________  
Russia took his seat next to America at the lunch table, planning to ask what was wrong. He happened to look at up at Ukraine, who gave America a thumbs-up. Russia finished lunch before America, but after America finished, he leaned over and whispered 'follow me'. The two of them walked out to the courtyard(because high schoolers can walk around during lunch here).  
"Okay, tell me what's up. You're not leaving until you do." America nodded a little, and averted his gaze to over Russia's left shoulder.  
"I...umm...I asked Ukraine...a-about what t-that phr-phrase meant..." America started. Russia stared blankly.  
"What phrase?" He asked.  
"Umm...it's...uhh, я теб-тебя люблю?" America said, still not making eye contact with Russia. Russia was silent, which scared America.  
"Do-Do you like me-like-like that?" Russia asked tentatively. America nodded, a blush spreading across his face. Russia placed one hand on America's cheek while the other arm hugged him, and then the two of them kissed.  
"What has you looking so happy?" Canada asked his brother.  
"I kissed Russia." America told him. Canada's jaw dropped for a few seconds before he regained his composure.  
"You kissed him or he kissed you? You were the one backed up against the wall." America's faced turned red at Canada's comment, and he didn't reply. "But you guys are dating now? God, America, you're so fucking gay!" Canada teased.  
"Says the guy with a boyfriend!" America shot back.  
"You're the one who makes out with Russia at school during lunch!"  
"We kissed once! Once! We did not make out!"   
"That wasn't what it looked like!"  
"You were watching us? Stalker alert!"  
The two ceased fighting as they stepped inside their house.  
"Good, day boys?" Britain asked, leafing through a newspaper. The two nodded, and Britain looked up at America. "I hope Russia didn't try to talk to you today?"   
"Dad, lay off. I didn't get a chance to talk to him anyways." America lied. His father didn't put the newspaper down, but he could tell that that upset his father.  
"Don't speak to me in that manner, young man!" He snapped. America put his hands up in surrender and headed to his room. He tossed his backpack onto the floor and collapsed on his bed. After about half an hour, he received a call from Germany. (Italicized is Germany, normal is America)  
"Hello?"  
"Hey America! If you wanted to come to my party, it's tonight! Canada is also invited!"  
"Yeah, we can come! When does it start?"  
"Seeing as I have nothing to do, you can come over anytime!"  
"Cool! See ya in a bit, then?"  
"Yeah! See ya then!"  
America slipped his phone into his pocket and went downstairs. He didn't find his father in the living room, but heard the kettle whistling in the kitchen.  
"Hey dad?" America asked, hoping for the best.  
"Yes, son?" Britain replied, taking a teacup and matching saucer out of the cupboard.  
"Germany is having his birthday party tonight, and I was wondering if I could go?" It took Britain a minute to reply.  
"I suppose...who else will be there?" He asked.  
"Uh, Canada, if you let us go, Poland, probably most of the Nordics, yeah." He answered.  
"What about Russia?" America mentally groaned.   
"No, he and Germany don't like each other." He lied, hoping it was good enough. His father did a small nod.  
"When does it start and end?" He asked.  
"Uhh, let me ask." America pulled out his phone and texted Germany. "We can show up anytime, and it ends at ten." His father hmm-d.  
"You're welcome to go. Make him a card or something first. Make sure your brother knows to take his coat. You too!" Britain called after as he walked out of the kitchen. America walked down the hall and knocked on Canada's door.  
"Come on in! Donations of maple syrup are greatly appreciated!" He called through the door. America laughed and went inside. "Oh, hey America! What's up?"  
"Germany invited us to his birthday party, we should leave right now. Get your coat." America told him. Canada jumped up, grabbed his coat, and followed America to the front door.   
"Bye dad! See you later!" He said, opening the door and stepping out into the slightly cold air. They speedwalked to Germany's house, not wanting to be stuck in the cold. They arrived soon after, and knocked on his front door. Poland answered the door, and ushered them in. The two brothers hurried in and fretted Germany and Poland, who were the only ones there at the moment. America pulled out his phone while the four of them chatted and texted Russia.  
——————  
Америка  
You're coming to Germany's party right  
Россия  
Да, I'm walking over there right now with Ukraine & Belarus  
Америка   
Thank goodness  
See ya in a minute!  
——————  
A couple minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Poland jumped off the couch to grab it. Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus followed him into the living room. They turned the TV on and watched some football, greeted the Nordics when they arrived, ordered pizza, ate pizza, made bad jokes...the whole shabang. After they'd eaten the pizza, America turned to Russia.  
"So," he started. "are we...dating?" Russia looked at him.  
"If you want to. I'm all for it." He replied.  
"Then we're dating! Yaaay!" America cheered quietly. Russia kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Poland saw and went 'Awww, I ship it!'. America deadpanned him.  
"So. How are we going to hide this from my dad? He's a pretty nosy person. He'll find out eventually." America told him.  
"We'll just ask people to not say anything about it when he's around. Maybe when he does find out, he will be a little more open-minded." Russia offered. America nodded.  
"Let's hope so."


	14. Chapter 14

The party ended once the Nordics had to leave, and America was home around 10:30pm.  
The next morning was normal-get ready for the day, eat breakfast, walk to school with Canada.  
"So! How are you going to hide the fact that you're dating Russia and making out with him behind his back?" His brother asked. America rolled his eyes.  
"Canada, don't be silly. We weren't making out-" He was cut off by Canada, who laughed.  
"That's what I saw! Man, if you guys hadn't been at school, who knows how far that would've gone!" He choked out, still laughing. America felt his face flush slightly, and shook his head to clear it.  
"No-Canada, just, no." He said, sighing. They arrived at the school less than a minute later, to be greeted by Ukraine and Russia. Russia bent down and kissed America, making Ukraine and Canada go 'ooh!'.  
"They're trying to show us up!" Ukraine told Canada.  
"Impossible! Nobody can show us up!" He added, laughing yet again. Russia rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me, which pair got shipped before it was even a thing? Us. Man, I didn't even know you guys were talking!" Russia told them.  
"That's because we were slightly more secretive. We didn't freak the fuck out when we saw each other!" Canada said, crossing his arms. "You gays-guys-eh, same thing-turned into blushing messes every time you saw each other.  
"We did not-" America started.  
"Oh believe me, you did. Why do you think people started shipping you guys?!?!? Because you were so obviously falling for each other!" Ukraine exclaimed. The bell rang, and the four of them headed off to their classes. America, still slightly flustered, made his way to the water fountain and splashed some water on his face before entering the classroom.   
______________  
When America entered the lunchroom, he crashed into China, who was talking to Japan.  
"Watch where you're going, fuckhead!" He exclaimed, shoving me away.  
"Sorree!" America said, backing away and heading towards the lunch line. He got his lunch and went to sit down at his lunch table.  
"What's up, guys?" He asked as he placed his tray on the table. Most people shrugged and went back to their own conversations.  
"Have you noticed anything weird about China lately?" Canada asked. Several kids looked up to hear an answer.  
"Other than the fact he's talking to Japan a lot? No, not really." Russia answered, trying to drop one of his fries into America's milk.  
"Wait, What? Are they hooking up?" America sounded surprised as he smacked Russia's hand away. The french fry flew through the air and into Germany's mashed potatoes.  
"Fuck you! I was planning on eating those!" He shouted, glaring at Russia.  
"America smacked it out of my hand and sent it flying!" He said, defending himself.  
"Fuck you, America! Take this!" Germany shouted as he catapulted mashed potatoes towards him. It hit America's sunglasses, and it was on. America picked up a banananana and chucked it at Germany, but he missed and hit Spain, who was sitting at the table next to them.  
"Oi! Get 'em! He threw a banananana at me!" The other kids picked up their food and started throwing it. Somehow, several tables had joined the fight, but the teachers hadn't noticed. As more and more attention was drawn to the food fight, more and more kids joined in, squirting ketchup packets, launching things with forks, just plain throwing things, and even some milk got dumped on those not paying attention. The teachers noticed this and tried to intervene, but it was far too late for that; they were quickly the targets of the kids. They were quickly covered head to toe in potatoes, several kinds of drinks(including soda), ketchup, and even one in soup. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, but people either didn't hear it or simply didn't care. After a couple more minutes, one of the teachers, covered head to toe in food, climbed up on one of the lunch tables and started screaming at them.  
"If you don't stop right this second you're all expelled!" The kids quickly stopped throwing food, not wanting punishment.  
"Who started this?!?" One of the teachers yelled angrily. Silence, until Spain pointed at America.  
"He did it! He threw a banananana at me!" He shouted.  
"I didn't mean to hit you with it!" America yelled back.  
"America, come with me. Everyone else, change clothes if you have some, or call your parents." America dragged his feet as they walked towards the office. They made him stand because he was covered in food, and then they gave him the talking-to.  
"Why would you think that was okay?" The teacher started.  
"I didn't mean to hit Spain! I was trying to hit Germany, but I missed and Spain's big head got in the way!" He told her.   
"There is no excuse for this, America. You're suspended for the next week." America stuttered out a few excuses, but there was no hope. His parents came to pick him up, and man were they angry. They lectured him the whole way home, through his bedroom door while he changed clothes, at the dinner table while they grounded him, later that night during dinner...it got old really fast. When they talked about it during dinner, Canada laughed so hard he almost choked to death, and then he was told if he kept it up, he'd be grounded too. He stopped laughing, but once we were upstairs, he couldn't stop laughing. He'd look over at me every thirty seconds and burst into a new round of laughter, until I told him his laugh was annoying and went to bed, with him still laughing behind me.  
America moped around the house for a week, completely out of the loop; his dad had taken his phone, his brother was at school, his parents were at work...it was so boring. America would spend most of the day in bed in a depressive state. He hadn't seen Russia or any of his other friends for several days, and he felt like he was being locked up in an insane asylum. Today was...Friday? Yeah, Friday. Last day of 'house arrest' as his father called it. He'd stuck a camera by the front door and outside America's window so nobody could get in.(Facing outside) America was downstairs, laying on the couch around twelve when he heard a door open from down the hall. America picked his head up, suddenly alert and suspicious.  
"Who's there?" He called out, thinking he was probably going insane. But nope-Russia emerged from the hallway, grinning widely. America gasped. "Please tell me you didn't go in through my window!" Russia shook his head.  
"I saw the camera from the side, so it didn't see me. I went in through the bathroom window." He told America.  
"But the bathroom window was locked..." America said cautiously.  
"Yeah, I picked it. Useful skill. You should learn." Russia sat down on the couch next to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
"You must be going crazy, being alone here all the time, huh?" He asked. America nodded, leaning into Russia.  
"So, what's been going on at school?" Russia pondered his question before responding.  
"Nothing much, but they called a school meeting and told everyone that was in the food fight this was their only warning, and they made us clean the lunchroom." Russia told him. America laughed.  
"Glad I wasn't there to clean!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you got lucky. It was nasty. Do you know what soup, soda, and mashed potatoes smells like when it's all mixed together? Yeah,  
It's disgusting." Russia seemed to gag at the memory, which was probably justifiable. The two of them cuddled on the couch until Russia had to go back to school before he was counted absent, and then America went back to sitting around. His parents came home not too long after, and America went to bed to get away from them.  
_______________


	15. Chapter 15

When Britain gave America his phone Sunday afternoon, telling him he was no longer grounded, America checked his messages. He had over 100, including several from Japan. Russia had sent him some pictures of the post-apocalyptic lunchroom, which he saved to laugh at later. He checked Japan's messages and decided he should probably answer them.  
——————  
Japan  
America-Senpai, I heard you got suspended!  
I miss you! Come back soon!  
I'm sorry for being mad at you, I still love you!  
Can we talk when you get back?  
Have you been grounded or are you just ignoring my texts?  
Please answer  
I love you😘🥰😍💋❤️💞💓💗💖💘💕💝❣️  
America  
Hey Japan  
I was grounded, so I wasn't able to answer any texts sorry  
I guess we can talk  
Japan  
Great! Let's meet up right now! See you at the park in five minutes! 😘😍💖❤️  
America  
Okay...  
——————  
Америка  
Hey Russ if I go missing know that Japan told me to meet up with her at the park  
Россия  
Oh my  
Text or call me if you need help  
Америка  
Will do  
Love you  
Россия  
Love you too🙂  
——————  
America told his dad he was going to hang out with Japan, and once his father patted him on the back for "making up with her and putting that Commie behind him", he left. Since it was still winter, he pulled on a jacket and headed towards the park. When he arrived, he saw Japan sitting on one of the park's benches.  
"Hey, Japan!" He called. She looked up from her phone and jumped up.  
"America-Senpai!" She cried happily, running towards him. She nearly knocked him over when she crashed into him with a hug.   
"Uh, how are you?" He asked, hugging back quickly and then pulling away.  
"Oh, I'm good! I just wanted to give you this!" She told him, handing him a rose. America took it.  
"Japan, I'm sorry, but...I just don't like you romantically! You can still be my best friend!" He told her.  
"I know. I just wanted to say sorry for getting mad at you for liking Russia." She stepped forward and hugged him. America hugged her back. "Can we just hang out for a bit?" She asked.  
"Sure. What do you want to do?" He asked. The two ended up just chatting there at the park, repairing their friendship. By the time they had to go home, they felt a lot better about their lives, and they were both glad that they'd gotten their friend back.  
When America got back to school on Monday, a few of his friends filled him in on what had happened, gossip, homework, all that. When he was walking to his second class, he ran into China-literally.  
"Oops! Sorry, man." He went to move around him, but China shoved him against the lockers.  
"I think we need to talk. Who do you think you are? I can ruin your life." China threatened.  
"Uhh, what?" America asked, bewildered. What did I do to piss him off this time?  
"Don't be stupid. Don't cross me! This is your last warning before I ruin your miserable life!" He growled. China slapped him before walking away. America rubbed his stinging cheek, baffled. What in the world is wrong with him? He took his seat in class, trying to think if he had done anything to make him mad. I started a food fight...that wouldn't have made him mad, me getting suspended would have made his day...he wouldn't care if I am friends with Japan, or dating Russia...  
America shook his head and pulled out his homework, deciding he'd figure it out later.  
________________  
America sat down between Japan and Russia at lunch.  
"Hey, guys! What's up?" He asked. While they were chatting he happened to look up and see China watching him. China didn't look away-instead, he narrowed his eyes and glared at America. America gave him the what did I do wrong face, and China just kind of shook his head before turning back to his own friends. Russia had noticed America's facial expressions, and was trying to see who he was talking to, but there were just too many kids.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"China's been acting really weird today, telling me that I shouldn't cross him again, and that this is my last warning." He told him, resuming his lunch.  
"Hmm, strange. Any idea why?" America shook his head in response.  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I don't know what I could have done."  
________________  
America navigated through the hallway, trying to get to his locker. After he dropped his textbooks off, he grabbed his bag and headed towards the front doors. He saw Japan and China talking next to the lockers, and wondering if China was being mean to her, walked up to investigate. China saw him coming, and turned to face him.  
"Fuck off, America. Like I said; who do you think you are? Can you not let people live their lives without being in the middle of everything?" He snapped.  
"China, I have no idea why you're mad at me! I'm not trying to piss you off! Can't you tell me what's wrong?" America asked. China took a step closer to America, but he resisted the impulse to take a step back.   
"What's wrong? You're the one trying to-" before China could finish his sentence, Japan tugged him away from America.  
"Don't fight! Let's just all go home and calm down, okay?" She said. China stepped back, still glaring at him. America gave him his best look man I don't know what I'm doing but chill face before turning his back and leaving, even more confused than before, his mind buzzing with questions. He got outside and looked for Russia. He wasn't anywhere in sight. America was ready to freak out before he saw his mom's car and remembered he had therapy today. He groaned, and got in his mom's car.  
"How was school, sweetie?" She asked as they pulled away from the building.  
"Normal, people filled me in and the teachers gave me make-up homework." He told her.   
"Great! Are you ready for therapy?" She said this with a careful tone, like she was worried he'd fall apart any second. I'm not weak, mom! Don't baby me!  
"Yeah, I guess." He replied unenthusiastically. Before long, they arrived at the therapy place, and dropping him off, he went inside for another hour of therapy.  
___________


	16. Chapter 16

America was picked up by his mother half an hour later, feeling irritated and tired. The sessions were always repetitive and pointless, and they never got anywhere; We're going to practice meditation today! Let's drive away those negative thoughts by starting with a few deep breaths. In...and out...in...and out...and goddamn did it make him want to die. He did not want to do yoga. Or meditation. Or make a fucking meal plan. Or draw how he felt. What part of mental illness did they not understand? Yoga is not going drive it way, for fuck's sake, and he is definitely not going to do it in his free time. He managed to drop his angry mood at dinner by chatting with Canada, and went to bed after trying to suffocate himself with his pillow. (It didn't work.)

America walked up to Russia the next morning and gave him a hug.  
"Good morning! How are ya?" Russia asked.  
"Good, I guess. China is still mad at me for some reason. No idea why." He replied.  
"Hmm...maybe he's jealous." Russia said.  
"Jealous? Of who?"  
"Me, of course! Maybe he's secretly got a crush on you, and he's mad that I'm your boyfriend." America started laughing.  
"That's ridiculous-"   
"America! I've missed you!" Japan ran up to America and hugged him.  
"Oh, hi Japan. How are you?" He asked.  
"Good! See you in class!" She told him before sprinting off.  
"She dropped the senpai part?"   
"Yeah, I wonder why-huh!" China had walked by America and shouldered him. "Woah man, chill! What is your problem with me?" He asked.   
"Stay away from her!" He practically growled at America.  
"From who? Japan? Wait...you like her?!" China didn't answer, but instead kept on walking.  
"Oh my god...twenty dollars she calls him 'China-Senpai'." Russia said.  
"I'm not accepting a bet I know I'll lose. I'm going to ask her at lunch. This ought to be good."  
America's day was uneventful. He saw some of the teachers leering at him as he walked into the lunchroom, but otherwise, nothing happened. He took his seat at the table, ready to ask Japan about China.  
"So," he started. "Have you noticed anything strange about China's attitude lately?" Japan stopped eating and looked at him strangely.  
"No...why? All he's done is talk to me more often." She told him. Japan looked up, searching for China. When she saw him, she started waving. America saw him look up and wave back, smiling just the slightest bit.   
"Oh my gosh, China's totally falling for her," He whispered to Russia. He heard him laugh.  
"That's twenty dollars to me, right?" He asked.  
"No, China is falling for Japan, not the other way around! That means that twenty is mine!" Russia shook his head.  
"You declined the bet. You don't get anything." America huffed irritably.  
"Fine, fine. Should we set them up?"   
"No, I want to watch China struggle."  
"That's mean, we shouldn't do that to him."  
"He beat you up!"  
"Oh...right. Yeah, he can suffer."  
_______________________  
When the dismissal bell rang, America darted into the hall, haphazardly tossing his books into his locker. He peeked around a corner, and yep-China was talking to Japan. He managed to get close enough that he could hear their conversation, and listened.  
"Hey, Japan. How are you?"  
"Good! How are you?"  
"Good, thanks for asking. I uh...was wondering...if you wanted to han-"   
"Hey Japan! What's up!" America called, deciding this was the perfect asshole move. Sure enough, he saw China glare at him.  
"Fuck off, America! I'm trying to talk to Japan!" He snarled.  
"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to give Japan a high-five. Why are you so intent on talking to her anyways?" He asked, high-fiving Japan.  
"I-I was just asking her if she wanted to...hang out." He whispered the last part, and Japan didn't hear what he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing!" China told her before he turned and walked away.  
"What was he saying?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Anyways, see you around!" He said, waving. She nodded, and America walked home with Canada.  
America was doing homework in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard his dad open the door and greet whoever it was. He turned to Canada.  
"Who is it?" He asked. Canada shrugged and got up to look. He hurried back a few seconds later.  
"It's China!" He told him.  
"What? Why is he here?"   
"I'm not sure, but I think I heard him say 'Russia'...if you die, do I get your stuff?" America nodded, not really caring.  
Is China mad at me-oh no...he is! He's mad because I messed up his chance to ask Japan to hang out! He knows my dad wouldn't approve of my dating Russia...he's getting revenge!"  
America turned to Canada.  
"Go to your room and lock the door." He ordered. Canada grabbed his stuff and hurried into his own room. He heard the door lock a few seconds later, and then Britain saying goodbye to China. Fear filled his mind as he heard Britain's footsteps coming down the hallway.  
"Son?" His father stopped outside his door, and America closed his eyes, ready for death. "China just talked to me..." he said.  
"I know. Please don't hurt me." He begged, hating himself for being so weak and desperate. He heard his dad walk in and then sit in one of the chairs.  
"What? I'm not going to hurt you. Anyways, we need to talk. I'm the one who's hurt. You've been lying to me." He told America, who refused to make eye contact.  
"I'm sorry...I just was so terrified that you would hurt me again. I'm just worried that anything I do will make you mad because you hate me." He said in a small voice.  
"Hate you? No! And not everything you do makes me mad! Name one time when I've gotten irrationally angry."  
"One?!? I can name ten!"  
"Son, this is unhealthy. A kid your age should be focused on school, not relationships. And I've already told you I don't approve of this particular one. I'm not against you having a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but I'd like to have a say in who it is." Britain told America.  
"Okay. So everyone except Russia, right?" He asked.  
"No, I just don't think that he's a good influence. You know your mother would agree with me." He said, a cold note poisoning his voice. America felt tears burning his eyes, threatening escape.  
"Give me your phone. Or text Russia saying-" America stood up and headed for the front door.  
"Get back here! We're not done!" He heard his father shout. America threw open the front door and took off running. He ran until he was in front of Russia's house. He hurried up to the front door and knocked, to be greeted by Belarus. She dragged him inside, and told him Russia was in his room. He ran up the stairs and knocked on Russia's door.  
"Come in!" America opened the door and stepped inside. "America! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked, getting up off his bed and walking over to him. He pulled him into a hug, and America let himself cry. Russia held him until he was out of tears, and then the two of them sat down on Russia's bed.  
"What's wrong? Can you tell me?" He asked, his arms around America.  
"China got mad at me, I guess, and he told my dad I was dating you, an-"  
"Did he hurt you?" Russia asked, worry evident in his face and tone. America shook his head.  
"I ran here." He told him. Russia rested his chin on top of America's head.  
"It's okay. You're safe here. You can stay here as long as you need to. My dad isn't going to make you go back if you're going to get hurt." Russia reassured him.  
"Are you sure?" America asked. Russia nodded.  
"I'll go tell him you'll be staying here." Russia got up and left the room, leaving America alone. America laid down on Russia's bed, feeling drained and guilty. I shouldn't have left like that...he wasn't going to hurt me. I'm such an asshole. Maybe I should just go back home.  
Russia came back into the room.  
"Dad says you're welcome to stay as long as you need to."   
"I don't think he was going to hurt me. I'm just an asshole. I shouldn't have left." He told Russia, who sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Don't say that. Maybe he'll realize that he can't control you." He said as America sat up and leaned into him. Russia put his arm over America's shoulders.  
"Want to play video games?"  
"You're on."  
___________________  
After an hour, America started getting texts from Japan.  
——————  
Japan  
America help!  
China just asked me out but I don't really super like him like that  
America  
He asked you out and you pulled your phone out and texted me  
Japan  
No he texted asking me out  
America  
Oh okay  
Hope you didn't leave him on read  
Japan  
Nope  
What do I say?  
America  
I have no idea  
Good luck tho  
——————  
"Well, Japan just got asked out by China and she doesn't know what to do." America told Russia.  
"Uh oh. Guessing she doesn't like him back?"  
Russia asked.  
"I don't think so. I told her good luck, though." Russia hmm-ed and the two of them kept playing video games until Ukraine told them it was time for dinner. America tried to join in a little, but it was difficult when half of the conversation was in Russian. (Don't translate it if you don't wants hints to what happens in the next chapter)  
"Kак прошел день?" Soviet asked. The three kids gave different versions of 'good' and 'the usual'.  
"Китай пригласил Японию на свидание, но, по словам Америки, она не любит его обратно." Russia told his father.  
"В самом деле? Я даже не знал, что они были друзьями." America had no idea what they were talking about-he could only hear names every now and then.  
"Я думал, что Вьетнам любит Китай?" Belarus asked, looking confused.  
"Я не знаю, так ли это, но я знаю, что Китаю нравится Япония. Я думаю, что она собирается отклонить его предложение."   
"Он не будет счастлив от этого. Казалось, он действительно любит ее. Может быть, она отвергла его, потому что она любит кого-то еще?" Ukraine offered. They continued to chat, sometimes switching to English to ask America questions. After they finished their meal, America insisted upon helping Russia with the dishes. They ended up sneaking back over to America's house, and after he grabbed clothes and his school bag, he left a note for his father to find saying he was okay and not to worry.  
When America got to school the next morning, Canada tackled him in a hug. After he released his brother from a hug, America rubbed his arms, which still stung slightly from the previous night.  
"You're alive! Mom and dad were so worried about you, even after they found your note. I tried to text you, but my phone wouldn't send messages." Canada told him. America would have stayed and chatted with his brother, but he saw China hiding, his face in his hands.  
"Hold up, guys. I'll be right back." He told the group. He walked up to China.  
"Hey man, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Japan rejected me. She said she just wasn't that interested in me." He told America, not sounding like he hated his guts for once. They exchanged a few more words, and then went their separate ways.   
——————————


	17. Chapter 17

Canada persuaded America to come back home, and he was greeted by his parents, who seemed glad that he was okay. His father ended up grounding him again, and took his phone. They ate dinner together as a family, and then he was sent to bed right after.  
_____________  
America woke up the next morning and reached to grab his phone, but it wasn't there. He hit the snooze button of his backup alarm(in case he didn't have his phone or it died) and rolled out of bed. He went downstairs to eat, and only when he and Canada arrived at school did he realize something was wrong.  
"Hey, Ukraine! Where's Russia?" He asked.  
"Why do you care? Блять ты!" Ukraine grabbed Belarus's arm and dragged her away from America.  
"What the hell...?" He said, turning to Canada. "What happened?" Canada shrugged. For the rest of the day, he worried, not knowing what he'd done wrong. Ukraine and Belarus sat at a different table at lunch, angry with him for something he didn't know. He got home, ready to go over to Russia's, when his dad stopped him.  
"Son, we're going to somewhere. Keep your coat on, and let's go." Britain told him. They headed out a few minutes later, leaving France and Canada at the house. They stopped at this old cafe, and got out. Britain went inside, America following him.  
"So. I'll let you know that I texted Russia from your phone." He said. America gasped.  
"What? What did you tell him?!?" America asked, terrified.  
"I told him that you...didn't want to be with him anymore." America collapsed on one of the chairs, horrified.  
"Dad...no! Why would you do that?" He snatched his phone out of his father's coat pocket and opened his messages. He noticed Russia had been deleted from his contacts, so he tried to start a new chat. However, Russia had blocked him.  
"How could you? You're...you're a monster!" He told his dad, who didn't seem to be listening.  
"Well, if it makes you happier, Japan asked you out while I had your phone." America stared at him.  
"Oh no. Don't tell me you-"  
"I told her that you would date her, so she wanted to meet you here. She'll be here in about five minutes. I'll go wait for you in the car." Britain got up and left America sitting at the table. Sure enough, Japan came in a few minutes later and sat down next to him.  
"Hi, Japan..." he said. His voice sounded dead and flat.  
"So, we're dating?" She asked excitedly.  
"I guess...my dad told me to." America replied.  
"Yay! I'm so glad to be with you!" She exclaimed.  
"Okay. Well, I've got to go. See ya." He stood up and went to his dad's car.  
"So?"  
"Take me home. I want to sleep." He said. Without another word, his father put the car in gear, and they drove home in silence.  
Once they were home, America got ready for bed, and then cried himself to sleep.  
___________  
He woke up the next morning and checked to see if Russia had unblocked him. Nope. He sighed and rolled out of bed, not sure if he'd just had the universe itself turn against him or if maybe it was a dream. He checked his messages and felt his heart sink.  
——————  
Japan  
Good morning! We should go on a date sometime soon!  
America  
Hmm  
I have stuff after school today so idk  
Maybe some other time  
Japan   
Okay! Love u! 😘  
——————  
When he went to the kitchen for breakfast, Canada was eating cereal and typing on his phone.  
"I asked Ukraine why Russia missed school, and she said that he was upset that you...broke up with him? What?" Canada asked, clearly confused. America sighed.  
"When dad took my phone, he pretended he was me and told Russia it was over, and then when Japan texted asking me out, he said I'd like to date her. Then, he made me meet up with her, so now I'm dating Japan." Canada had a shocked expression on his face for several seconds before responding.  
"Dude, that's fucked up! Have you texted Russia telling him that?" Canada asked. America shook his head.  
"He blocked me. I can't text him."   
"Well, what's his number? Text him from my phone!" He handed America his phone, and typing in his phone number, messages Russia.  
381-528-1867(don't call this number)  
Hey Russia this is America there has been a huge misunderstanding this is Canada's phone please don't block me right away  
Россия  
You've got a lot to explain  
Go ahead  
Канада   
Okay so China told my dad I was dating you, and he took my phone later and texted you as me saying it was over right?  
Россия  
The message said "Sorry Russia. This isn't working out. I'll have to break up with you."  
Канада  
Okay but you do know that I still love you right  
Россия  
Да, but I'm still kind of upset  
At your dad  
Канада  
Okay thank goodness  
But now I have another problem  
Россия  
What?  
Канада  
He's forcing me to date Japan  
Россия  
ЧТО?!?  
Канада  
Yeah apparently she texted asking me out while my dad had my phone  
And he told her yes  
And then told me I HAD to date her  
Россия  
That's horrible! Okay, I'll see you at school.  
We'll find some way to get her to break up with you so that you don't have to break her heart  
Канада  
Okay thank you  
I love ya  
Россия  
Ooh you're cheating on Japan  
One day I'll text Canada and see the words ILY and I'll be like when did I date Canada?  
But yeah love you too 'Meri  
——————  
"So?" Canada asked as America handed him his phone.  
"We're gonna talk at school. Ready to go?" Canada nodded, and the two of them headed to the school. When they got there, they waited for Russia, Ukraine and Belarus by their usual spot. The three of them hurried up not long after. Russia ran up to America and threw his arms around him.  
"I'm so sorry, 'Meri...я тебя люблю. I was just confused and upset." He whispered. America hugged him back, enjoying Russia's company.  
"It's not your fault. So, how will we get Japan to break up with me?" He asked.  
"Weelll...I was planning on talking to some kids today...and I'm hoping it works out. I can't tell you who, but I think it will work." He told America.  
"You guys can kiss before Japan gets here, you know." Ukraine said, glancing their way. Russia looked up to make sure she wasn't there, and he and America kissed. After they broke apart, Russia smirked at him.  
"I cannot believe you'd cheat on Japan like that, 'Meri. Kissing someone else? Woow, that's low." He teased. America scoffed and rolled his eyes, arms still around Russia. Eventually, they pulled away from each other and chatted with Canada and Ukraine.  
And then Japan showed up.  
"America!" She shouted, running towards him. She hugged him, and then kissed him. America saw how tense Russia was when he managed to get away from her embrace, and felt slightly guilty.  
"Hey Japan...how are you?" He asked, trying to be polite.  
"I'm good! How are you?" She replied. She looked so happy to be here with him, and he almost felt bad that he would have to dump her in the near future. She's not a bad person...but I just like someone else. Oh, and I won't have to dump her if Russia's plan works. I sure hope it does!  
After the bell rang, Japan pranced off, waving good-bye to America.  
"I love you, America!" She told him.  
"Heh, yup!" He and Russia walked inside together, and he could see that he was upset.  
"Sorry about that..." he told Russia.  
"No, don't be. It isn't your fault. I'm just mad at your father." He said. America hugged him again before getting his stuff out of his locker and going to class.  
By the time lunch rolled around, Russia felt a lot better about himself. He'd talked to a kid about an idea for getting Japan to break up with America, and they had a pretty solid one by the end of biology. He took his seat next to America, and tried to ignore what Japan was saying to him.  
"I'm so happy you're my boyfriend!"  
"I love you so much!"  
"Let's go on a date sometime!"   
Russia was relieved when lunch dismissed, and he tried to walk to class with America. Unfortunately, Japan shared their third, so she just walked on the other side of America, hanging onto his arm. He saw America glance at him, silently asking for help, so when the two of them sat down next to each other, he explained his plan to him.   
America went home that day with Canada, and he told him what he'd found out from Russia.  
"Okay, So, he says he found someone who could maybe get Japan uninterested in me. He wouldn't tell me who, but he says it should work. He's going to try to do it tomorrow, so let's hope Japan sees more in them than me." He said. Canada nodded.   
"Yeah, and you'd better hope it works, or Russia's gonna beat the crap out of Japan soon when she kisses you. He looked pretty upset earlier." Canada told him.  
"Yeah, I know. I hope it works. I mean, Japan's a great person and all, but I don't want to date her."


	18. Chapter 18

Russia wanted to put his plan into action immediately, but the kid he was working with told him It'd take time.  
"So, I can't just walk up to her and be like 'I love you, date me!'. I need to actually make her fall in love with me. I don't know how long it will take, but she did say she would date me last year. So if America can just act kind of distant for the next little while, it might help." South Korea told him.   
"A week? It's going to take that long? And last year? Don't get me wrong...but she might have moved on by now." Russia said. South Korea rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, please. She winked at me last month in second. She's still into me." Russia burst into laughter at this.   
"Wow, South. Last month? I'm not trying to destroy your optimistic outlook, but...dude." They joked and laughed for a bit until they had to go to class. Russia hoped that whatever South was planning was going to work fast.  
The next time Russia got a chance to talk to America(they no longer risked texting because Britain was randomly taking America's phone and checking it), he told him that he needed to be kind of distant in the hopes that Japan would lose interest in him. He agreed to it, and it started at lunch.  
"America, what's wrong? You seem kind of sad!" Japan said, putting her hand on his shoulder. America shrugged her hand off his shoulder.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." He told her, trying to force a fake-ish looking smile.  
"Are you sure? You can always talk to me-I am your girlfriend!" She said, looking kind of concerned for him. America did a weak half-smile and ate the rest of his lunch in silence. Japan looked confused and just a little upset, but she didn't ask again. She walked with him to third, asking what was wrong.  
"Nothing, Japan. I'm fine!" He told her.  
"Fine! If you don't want to talk to me, that's on you!" She huffed before hurrying ahead of him. Russia walked up next to him.  
"You good?" He asked, resisting the impulse to put his arm around his shoulders.  
"I made her upset...I mean, she is my friend. I shouldn't be mean to her." America said.  
"We're just making her lose interest in you romantically. After she breaks up with you, you guys will still be friends!" Russia reassured him. America smiled and looked up at Russia.  
"Thanks, bro. You're my best friend." He told him.  
____________  
During his fourth, South Korea had scrapped two of his other plans and decided on a better one-his parents would be gone over the weekend, so he was going to have a party. He made sure to text Japan, America, and Russia, and invited several others as well. When the dismissal bell rang, he ran outside and waited for Russia. He was out before too long, and South waved him over.  
"So? Any news?" Russia asked.  
"Oh, yeah. A foolproof one."   
"Am I allowed in?"   
"Yes, because I have a few things I need you to do. I assume you got my text to the party-I also texted America and Japan, as well as a few of my other friends. What I need you to do is bring me a bottle of vodka." South told him.  
"Vodka? What for?" Russia asked. "I have it, don't worry."  
"Well, I'm going to fill the bottle with water and give it you. You're going to pretend to be drunk, and offer America some. I'll tell him to take it, and once his judgement is 'slightly impaired', you start hitting on him. Japan gets upset, and I'll comfort her. Sound good?" Russia nodded, thinking it over.  
"Sounds pretty foolproof to me. Well, see you then!" The two of them parted ways, feeling optimistic about their plan.  
___________________  
That evening, South Korea and America were discussing the plan over text.  
——————  
America  
So all I have to do is drink some water, pretend to be drunk, and let Russia flirt with me?  
S.K.  
Yeah pretty much  
America  
Well I am completely capable of that  
Let me ask my dad if I can go  
S.K.  
Okay good luck  
America  
He said yes so I will be there  
S.K.  
Great! Canada can come too  
America  
I'll let him know!  
S.K.  
Don't forget to delete these messages in case Japan or your dad gets their hands on your phone  
America  
Will do  
•Delete all messages?•  
Yes  
Cancel  
________  
Messages deleted.  
——————  
America turned his phone off after deleting their conversation. It was a good thing he deleted them right away, because his dad came in half an hour later for a 'phone check' before dinner. He really hoped South Korea's plan worked, because if didn't....he'd be stuck.  
By the time Saturday-party day-rolled around, America was relived. He'd managed to evade several of Japan's attempts to take him out on a date, so now all he had to do was go to the party with her, and she'd break up with him so he and Russia could get back together. His mother had given her permission for them to go, and so when five o'clock rolled around, Canada and America were on their way. They stopped at Japan's house so that America could 'accompany her to the party', and Canada split off from the two of them to find Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. They all made it to South Korea's house at roughly the same time, and America grinned when he saw Russia's vodka bottle. The table had the basics on it-chips and salsa, bacon-wrapped smokies(aka the most amazing thing in the world, you need to try them at some point), and even soda. Everyone had brought something-Ukraine with Borscht, America with Mac n Cheese, China with cookies, Vietnam with(I'm totally not blanking on what people bring because I never go to parties) lasagna, Germany and Poland with a tray of baked potatoes(bring these to one of my bday party and I will never abandon you), Philippines with a bag of assorted fruit(#notrunningoutofideas), and several other people showed up. Japan and America sat at the table with a couple other people, chatting. At some point, China and America made eye contact and America flipped him off.  
"Блять ты, ты маленькое дерьмое!(Fuck you, you little shit!)He told him. "Right, Russia?" Russia gave him a thumbs up from the kitchen doorway, and China just shook his head. He leaned over to America.  
"Are you just dating Japan to piss me off or something? Thought you were dating Russia." He said.  
"Not after you told my dad! He forced me to break up with Russia and then told me I had to date Japan, and I'm trying to get her to break up with me so I don't hurt her feelings!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low.  
"What do you mean, after I told your dad? I didn't tell him shit! Russia had asked me for help finding his jacket, so I was asking your dad!" He explained.  
"But he came to me right after and confronted me about it!" America told him, trying to figure out how his dad would have found out otherwise.   
"Well, somebody else must have told him, because I didn't!" China said.  
"But you had a great reason to! And you were pissed at me!" America exclaimed.  
"You actually think I'd sink that low?" China asked in a normal speaking voice, surprised.  
"I mean, I just know you were mad. Sorry for accusing you." He apologized. China rolled his eyes and joined another conversation. Japan was talking to America when Russia came in, seemingly drunk. He walked up next to America and set the bottle on the table.  
"Водка, Америка?"(Vodka, America? Ps, these are both cognates, so America can understand)   
"Uh, sure, why not?" He said. Russia grinned and poured some of this 'vodka' into his cup.  
"I'm giving you actual vodka, but I had water." He whispered. America thanked him and picked up the cup. However, when he tried it, it burned his mouth. He resisted the impulse to spit it out and finished the rest of it. Not too long after, his brain started feeling slightly foggy. Russia sat down next him and started the next part of their plan.  
"Could you please stop being so hot? It's making it hard for me to think straight." He slurred his words slightly, trying to fake drunkenness. America felt his face go slightly red, and gave Russia a smile.  
"Of course you can't think straight, aren't you gay?" He teased.  
"Yeah, especially for a guy as hot as you..." at this point, Japan decided to jump in.  
"Why don't you leave him alone? He's my boyfriend!" She told Russia, who made a face of surprise.  
"You, a girlfriend? Damn, coulda sworn you were gay." He told America, who laughed. Russia put his arm around America's shoulders, but Japan quickly shoved his arm off him.  
"Keep your hands away from him! Let's get away from him, America." Russia silently freaked out and grabbed America's arm.  
"Oh, don't leave! I want to talk!" He pulled America close to him and put his arm around him again. Japan happened to look behind herself as she was walking away, and saw what was happening.  
"Get away from him!" She snapped in an angry tone as she hurried back over. A few of the other countries had noticed what was happening and were silently watching, wondering what would happen next, just like you, reader, because this chapter is over!


	19. Chapter 19

"Cut it out, Russia!" Japan ordered in a high-pitched voice as South Korea walked in.  
"You good, Japan? What's happening?" He asked.   
"Russia is flirting with my boyfriend!" She said, clearly upset.  
"Okay, well-"  
"And America is letting it happen!"  
"He looks kind of drunk, has he had any alcohol?" South asked.  
"Yes! Russia made him drink vodka!" South Korea did his best deadpan face at Russia, who chuckled.  
"I didn't make him, he was the one who drank it." He told South before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. He came back, South Korea realized, with the actual vodka. Russia was already drinking it, so there was no way he wouldn't be drunk.  
"Come on, America! We're leaving!" Japan huffed.  
"No no no, he can't go home to his dad drunk! Let me give him something to help him sober up." South told her, and ran back into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of Mac n Cheese and a glass of water.  
"Okay, this will help. Make sure he eats all of it." South said, handing it to America. After he's eaten, however, he fell asleep...on Russia's shoulder. Russia smiled and carefully put an arm around him.  
"Get away from him!" She hissed.  
"Shhh, he's sleeping. And he doesn't mind." Russia told her. She glared at him for a few more seconds before stomping back into the kitchen.  
"Phase three, here we go!" South whispered to himself before following Japan.  
"Hey, it's okay. Don't be too upset." South told her, trying to comfort her.  
"Don't be too upset? He's my boyfriend, and Russia's trying to steal him back!" She said. South faltered for a moment before reaching to pat her on the shoulder. She smacked his hand away within a second or two, though.  
"Don't. I have a boyfriend." She snapped.  
"Not for long, if you walk in there and see Russia and America making out." He told her.  
"He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing." She said, but she sounded a little unsure of what she was saying. South picked up on her uncertainty and decided to use it to his advantage.  
"Alcohol doesn't make you crazy and out of control, it just makes you...braver. Do things you wouldn't normally do." He told her. She looked up at him, worried.  
"Is that true?" She asked.  
"Yeah.(he's not a liar)" Japan jumped up and hurried to look in the living room. She came back looking mildly irritated.  
"Well, now they're both asleep. I guess I'll just have to wait until he's awake-or, you know what..." before South could say anything, she went back into the living room, and mere seconds later:  
"WAKE UP RUSSIA AND GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!"  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, Japan." South stood up and made his way into the living room. America and Russia were both awake now, and Japan was trying to get America to stand up. He didn't really seem to be trying very hard, so it was easy for Russia to hold him back.  
"Ugh, guys, just let me sleep." America told them. Russia shooed Japan's hand away(which resulted in her trying to kick him in the shin before leaving the room) and pulled America closer. They were both out again within a minute or so. South Korea ended up putting a movie in, and by the end of it, everyone was awake, America was sober(mostly), and Japan was no longer looked ready to kill. People started saying goodbye and thanking South for inviting them, and he was getting worried. If he couldn't get Japan to break up with America right now, this was all for nothing, and their elaborate plan was a fail.  
"Hey Japan, didn't America tell you he was gay?" Japan sighed and turned to face him.  
"Yes, but he said he would date me, so he must be bi." She told him.  
"But didn't his dad tell him to date you?" He asked, getting more worried by the second.  
"What are you talking about?!? Oh, wait. I see what's going on here. You're trying to make me mad at America, right? So I'll break up with him and then date you? Well guess what! I'm not breaking up with him and I am not going to date you!" She said, and with that, she shoved him, making him backpedal a little to keep his balance.  
"Japan, wait, no-" he called after her, but she was already out the door, and America was going home with Canada.  
"Dammit!" He exclaimed. Guess I'll just have to think of a new one...  
America managed to get home, greet his parents, and get ready for bed without them realizing he was slightly intoxicated. He felt a little disappointed that Japan hadn't fallen for their prank, but figured they would come up with another solution soon enough.

America woke up around twelve to Canada knocking on his door.  
"Urg, Canada, can I get some water or something?" He asked. He could tell he had a bit of a hangover, but didn't want to ask for Tylenol in case his parents were home. Canada came back with the water-and Tylenol-and then told him that he should make a sandwich or something for himself. America nodded and shoved his brother out of the room to get ready for the day.  
_________  
Once he'd made and eaten his lunch, he texted South Korea.  
——————  
America  
So it didn't work huh  
SK  
Nope. Sorry man. We'll come up with something, don't worry  
America  
Yeah  
I mean it's probably better if I date her until my dad stops being suspicious  
Do you know who told my dad I was dating Russia? China says it wasn't him  
SK  
No man I don't, sorry  
If I hear anything I'll tell you  
America  
Ok thx man  
SK  
No problem   
——————  
Russia laid flat on his back on his room, feeling angry. Their plan had failed, and Japan was still dating America.  
"Блять! Блять, блять, блять!"  
"Watch your language, брат!" Ukraine told him from the other room.  
"Блять ты!" He responded. Ukraine got up and came into Russia's room.  
"Сука! What is the matter with you?" He asked.  
"America's still dating Japan!" He told him. Ukraine nodded and left the room. Russia eventually grabbed his phone and texted America.  
——————  
Россия  
I can't believe she didn't break up with you  
Америка  
Me either  
I'm hoping to avoid her today  
Россия  
Nice  
You should come over to my place  
Америка  
Okay, when?  
Россия  
ASAP  
Америка  
Okay, see you in a few  
——————  
America told his dad he was going to hang out with Japan and headed towards Russia's house. Belarus let him inside, and he went upstairs to find Russia.  
"Hey! How are you?" Russia asked, stepping out of his room to greet him.  
"Good, you?" He replied as he was pulled into a hug.  
"About the same." He kissed America as Belarus came upstairs and saw them.  
"AIEEE! RUSSIA'S KISSING AMERICA!!!" She shouted before running back downstairs. Russia pulled away from America and glared after his sister.  
"Don't mind her, she does stuff like that all the time.  
_____________  
Japan sighed as she closed the door to her bedroom. She flopped onto her water bed, feeling kind of stupid. Yeah, maybe she'd been using America to make South Korea notice her, and maybe he had, but she figured she'd been a little too pretend invested in her relationship with America. She thought about whether he would be upset if she broke up with him-he didn't seem all that excited to be dating her, and he'd told her he only liked her as a friend. And that he was gay. And he was that close to making out with Russia at South's party...  
Why did he break up with Russia?  
The thought crossed her mind, and she sat up. They hadn't fought, one hadn't cheated on the other...they had no reason to break up. Confused, she pulled her phone out and read through the message he'd sent replying to her asking him out. It had only been a joke message; she was sure he'd refuse. But when he didn't, she didn't have the heart to say she was joking. Oh-there was the message.  
——————  
Japan  
Hi America! We should go out😆😉😝  
America  
I would be honored to date you, Japan.  
Japan  
Oh  
Uh  
Really?  
America  
Yes, most certainly!  
We should meet up somewhere to discuss this.  
Japan  
Okay  
——————  
Japan closed the app and covered her hands with her face. She'd heard from Belarus that his dad has taken his phone and pretended to be America, but at the time she didn't think that it wasn't America accepting her request to date him. Now, of course, it was as clear as day-the texts were too formal, and were written exactly how Britain would have spoken. She decided to text Russia-he was probably mad, thinking Japan had stolen America from him. (note that this conversation happens after America goes back home)  
——————  
Japan  
Hey Russia?  
Russia  
Yeah?  
Japan  
I don't want to date America  
I asked him out as a joke and his dad said yes  
And I didn't want to hurt his feelings cause I thought it was America texting  
Russia  
Holy crap  
That's great news  
South Korea wants to date you but don't say I told you that  
Japan  
Really? Yes!  
And you can have your boyfriend back, let me break up with him really quick  
Russia  
Lmao that is a strange thing to say  
——————  
Japan  
America it's over  
I want to date South Korea  
America  
Okay  
Good luck!  
Japan  
We're still friends, right?  
America  
Hell yeah!  
Japan  
Great! Well, see you around!  
America  
Yup!  
——————  
After replying to Japan, America jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. He had to keep from screaming yes! as loud as he could, seeing as his parents were home. Excited and wanting to tell someone, he ran into Canada's room.   
"Japan broke up with me!" He told Canada, trying to not squeal.   
"Not every day someone gets excited when they are dumped." Canada told him, but he was smiling too. "So, you're dating Russia again?"  
"No, I'm actually going to date North Korea instead." Canada gasped.  
"What?!?"  
"I'm just kidding, bro. Yes, I'm dating Russia again." The two of them laughed before France called them down for dinner.  
____________________


	20. Chapter 20

The next day at school, everyone was a little surprised to see Japan walk up to South Korea and kiss him while he was talking to America and Russia. After she explained to a few kids that no, they were not a threesome, did people congratulate her. After South Korea and Japan went inside the school to chat, America and Russia decided to make it their job to figure out who'd told on them.  
"China said he didn't do it, but he's still on the list. He probably doesn't like the fact that I'm gay." America told him.  
"Are you sure about that?" Russia asked, pointing behind America. China was talking to Vietnam and-  
"Holy crap, are they dating?" He asked. China had his arm around Vietnam's waist, and people kept looking at them funny.  
"I think so. South told me that North had come home and straight-up vomited, and when he asked him why, he said that he did not need to see China and Vietnam making out..." Russia said, wincing.(yes what you are thinking is correct)  
"Oh, I feel kind of bad for him." America replied.  
"Yep. Anyways, any other suspects?"  
"Hmm. Well, he came and talked to me after school one day, so there's a good chance that it was a kid..."  
"Did you ever tell the therapist?"  
"No, so it couldn't have been her."  
"Did people know that it was supposed to be a secret?"  
"I told our whole lunch table, and if people asked, I told them it was a secret." The two of them went silent, thinking.  
"Is there someone who could have known about our relationship without knowing it was supposed to be a secret?" Russia asked.  
"You know what? I'll bet it was North Korea!" America told him. "He's always looking for a way to get the best of me!"  
"Maybe, but we shouldn't just con-" Russia was cut off by the bell, and they had to go to class. America planned to confront North Korea right away, so he stopped him in the hallway.  
"Hey! North!" He called. The other kid turned around to face him.  
"What do you want, America?" He asked, exasperated.  
"It was you who told my dad I was dating Russia, wasn't it?" North Korea looked confused before replying.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know I was dating Russia, right?"  
"...yeah?"  
"Someone told my dad! And I think it was you!"  
"Are you serious? Why would I tell your d-"  
"I'll tell you why! It's because you hate me and always want the upper hand!"  
North Korea stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"America, why the hell would I tell your dad if I wanted the upper hand? If I wanted the upper hand, I'd just hold it over your head. Use the information as blackmail." He told him. America paused at this before replying.  
"Yeah, but you still hate me! You probably just wanted to see me suffer!" He said. North shook his head.  
"America, we might be enemies, but I'm not so petty that I would try to ruin a stupid relationship to get at you. Believe what you want, but I'll tell you the truth: I didn't say a word to your dad." With that, North spun on his heel and walked away from America. The warning bell sounded, jerking America out of his thoughts and starting him towards his classroom, more confused than he was before.  
Maybe he's lying?  
What he said does make sense, though...  
But if it isn't him, who could it be?  
Who would want revenge on me?  
That last thought brought about another idea: maybe whoever it was wanted to weaken him enough to show everyone who was boss. While America was trying to figure out who had betrayed him, the actual culprit could be someone who wanted to prove they were better than him. He and Russia discussed their ideas at lunch. Russia sighed when America said he'd confronted North Korea, and told him that wasn't the way to do it if he wanted to be completely sure.  
They weren't able to come up with any other suspects at lunch, but America came up with one after school.  
"Canada, we need to talk! I have some questions for you!"  
Canada set his book down as America walked into his room.  
"...yes?" He asked.  
"I have some questions for you." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Okay, shoot." Canada told him. His brother sounded kind of upset, so he wasn't sure what to expect.  
"Did you tell dad about me dating Russia?" He asked. Canada deadpanned him before mumbling 'I'll be right back'. He came back with a bottle of maple syrup, and after opening it, asked:  
"Why would I do that?" He drank the maple syrup.  
"Because...you're going to have a heart attack...okay...it's because you...um...can you please stop? You're worrying me." America said. Canada drank all the syrup and set the empty bottle down next to him.  
"Okay, continue." He told America.  
"...because you want to be better than me?" Canada laughed.  
"Dude, are you serious? I'm dating Ukraine! Why would I tell dad you were dating Russia if you could just say 'yeah and you're dating Ukraine!'?" Canada asked.  
"Oh. Okay. Sorry, I just needed to ask. Do you know who it could be?"  
"Well, I'll ask around at school tomorrow." Canada offered.  
____________  
At lunch, Canada sat down next to America(where Japan usually sat).  
"I know who." He told America.  
"Who?"  
"Poland..." America stared in disbelief.  
"What? But he knew it was a secret!" He said.  
"He also didn't know France was our mother. He ran into her at the store and he was talking about all the drama and relationships and you were brought up. He said he didn't think anything of it because she asked about a few other kids, too." Canada told him. They waited a few minutes, and Germany and Poland took their seats at the table.  
"Poland?" America said, getting his attention.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"You didn't know that France was our mother, right?"  
"No, is she?" He asked. America nodded.  
"I think she told my dad I was dating Russia...I was trying to figure out how he would have found out."  
"Kurwa! I talked to her about it! I'm so sorry, America! What happened?!?"  
"I think she told him about it. But it's okay, Poland. Don't worry about it! It wasn't your fault." America told him.  
"Okay. Well, I'm sorry about that. I won't say another word." He said, pretending to zip his mouth shut, making America laugh.  
"No, it's okay, they already know."  
"Well, if you're sure about it..."  
America, Russia, Canada, and Ukraine had  
decided to all go out for pizza. They were all chatting and laughing, waiting for their food when Canada saw a strange group come in-North Korea, South Korea, Japan, China, and Vietnam.  
"Uh oh, we might have a problem..." Canada told the rest of the group. He pointed in the direction of the other kids.  
"Why are they here? And as a group?" America asked. Japan spotted him and waved, getting the attention of the rest of the group. After ordering, they sat at the table next to them.  
"What's up?" South asked.  
"Nothing much. What are you guys doing here?" Russia replied.  
"Consuming the souls of the innocent-"  
"Eating pizza." China cut Vietnam off, trying to look irritated and failing miserably. The two groups laughed(minus North Korea), and managed to keep a conversation flowing until Canada's group left.  
"Well, that went a lot better than I expected." Ukraine said.  
"Yeah, I was waiting for North to pull out a gun and try to shoot me." America told them, grinning at what he was saying. The four of them hung out for the rest of the evening until Canada and America were told to come home.  
As the two brothers walked home, Canada suddenly screeched in pain, startling America.  
"What?! What happened?!?" He asked, worried about his brother.  
"I think I got stung by a bee!" Canada said told him in a panicky tone.  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. You'll be okay-let me pull the stinger out-"  
"I am deathly allergic to bees! TAKE ME TO THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!"  
A while later, the entire family was at the hospital with Canada.  
"America?" Canada asked. His face was puffed up from being stung, and he looked kind of ridiculous.  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell everyone I'm going to die. I want to see how Ukraine acts." He told America.  
"Mom and dad are here, if he comes bursting in, they'll kill him."  
"Nah, it will be fine. I've always been the favorite child anyways. Here, call him." Canada handed America his phone, who left the room and called Ukraine.  
"Hi Canada!"  
"This is America! Canada's in the hospital, we don't know if he's gonna make it!"  
"WHAT?!? What room?!?"  
"Uhh, 216."  
"Tell Canada I'll be there in a minute!"  
"Okay, be safe. Don't get run over."  
America ended the call and went back into the room.  
"Well, he's worried and on his way." He said.  
"I feel kind of bad making him panic, but I just want to prank him." Canada told his brother. "Also, I think it's about time I let mom and dad know I have a boyfriend."  
Britain and France both jumped when Ukraine came running into the hospital room.  
"What in the bloody 'ell was that?!?" Britain exclaimed.  
"Canada! Oh, Canada, are you okay? America said you might not make it!" Ukraine cried, throwing his arms around Canada.  
"I'm fine, I got stung by a bee." He said. Britain and France were watching this unfold without saying a word.  
"Are you going to be okay?!?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a little once the medication sets in." Canada told him. Ukraine sighed in relief as Britain regained his ability to speak.  
"What is this? Why is Ukraine here?" He asked, suspicious.  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you-I'm dating Russia's brother, Ukraine!" Canada said. Britain sighed heavily, hanging his head.  
"What have I done to deserve this?" He muttered under his breath.  
"Deserve what? Your children being happy and finding love? Is that such a bad thing that you're going to...disown us because you can't stand not being in full control of our lives?" America asked, feeling his blood pressure rise. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry, but...he and Canada had a right to control their own lives.  
"America, Canada, I'm not trying to control your lives. I'm trying to get you to make good choices! The choices you're making are not good choices!" He told them.  
"Right...and so abusing your children is going to fix that? Yeah? No. It isn't." Canada said.  
"Wh-no! I am not abusing you! And I am trying to help you be successful!"  
"How? What does it mean to you to be successful?" Canada asked, holding Ukraine's hand.  
"Well...you need to be able to work with others...er..."  
"So you want us to work with others, but at the same time, you want us to basically ignore Russia's family? How is that working with others?"  
"They are a bad influence! Communism is bad! They will brainwash you!"  
"Are you joking?" Ukraine interrupted. "I'm not communist! Russia's not communist! Belarus isn't communist! Sure, our dad is, but we aren't! He doesn't want to kill us for it!" Britain didn't reply, but instead turned to France.  
"I'm going to get some tea. I just...need to clear my head." He told her. She nodded.  
"I'll stay here, then. If you're not back before Canada's released, I'll get them home." Britain thanked her and left the room, and France turned towards Ukraine.  
"You're welcome to stay here with Canada. I am sorry about what he said to you. I'll need to talk to him about that later." Ukraine nodded and sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend.  
_______________  
Britain sat on the couch, America standing in front of him.  
"I-I'm sorry, what?" He asked, surprised.  
"I said...I'm moving out. I want independence. I found a place to live, and I'm leaving." He told his father.  
"Independence? Son..."  
"No, dad. There is no other option. Not another chance. You have your life, and now I want to have my own." Britain sighed.  
"Well, what are you going to do? Do you even know what you'll do with your life?" He asked, still hoping for a chance to keep his son around.  
"I know what I'm going to do with my life-keep you out of it! So bye, dad. Maybe I'll see you around." With that, he disappeared down the hallway. He came back with a suitcase to see his father standing in front of the door.  
"Can you...move?" He asked, but it was more of an order than an actual question.  
"I'm your parent. I have a say in what you do."  
"Not anymore. I'm independent now. I'll just go out my window if you don't move." Britain didn't react to that, so America turned around, and true to his word, went out his window. He went around to the front door and knocked on it, and his father opened it.  
"Get in the house. I'm grounding you." He said.  
"Nope. Bye!" He turned his back and walked away, leaving Britain standing in the doorway.  
"He'll probably be back for dinner when he finds he can't support himself." He whispered to himself, although he didn't quite believe it. That evening, he stayed up late, waiting to see if America would end up coming back, but he did not. He visited his family the next day, and ended up keeping in touch with them. He kept on good terms with them, even his father.

The End  
Конец  
La Fin  
______________________  
IT IS COMPLETED!  
Спасибо, merci, and thank you to everyone that read this! I hope that you enjoyed this story!

If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos! :D


End file.
